Et je compte bien vous distraire toute la nuit
by diddou
Summary: Ok, c’était tout à fait Grissom de partir comme ça en laissant tout en plan. De partir sans un mot. Mais elle le connaissait mieux que ça. Oui, Sara en était persuadée. Grissom avait un problème.


Titre : Et je compte bien vous distraire toute la nuit

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Rating : M... pas pour les enfants, ni pour femme enceinte... (hein Nanou!)

Paring : GSR évidemment

Résumé: trop long à faire... Disons encore un "comment ils se sont mis ensemble"?

Blabla : Un petit one shot qui me trottait dans la tête et qui m'a empêché d'avancer sur mon autre fic en cours (ttes mes excuses à celle qui la lise, je vais m'y remettre). Un grand merci à madame pour la correction et tes conseils. Merci les Shoupinettes et Nath pour votre soutient (harcèlement!!!)... Bonne lecture

* * *

Grissom et Sara écoutaient patiemment les explications de Hodges sur les découvertes qu'il avait faite en analysant le tissu qu'ils avaient ramené de leur scène de crime

-Vous voyez cette tache là ?

Grissom et Sara se penchèrent sur le tissu que Hodge leur présentait, bien qu'ils n'avaient pas à le faire étant donné que c'est précisément pour analyser cette tâche qu'ils lui avaient remis ce morceau de tissu quelques heures plus tôt. Mais bon, c'était Hodges, alors ils jouèrent le jeu et le laissèrent théâtraliser ses découvertes. Après tout il n'était pas méchant, juste un peu imbus de sa personne et en perpétuelle recherche d'une approbation de Grissom.

-Oui, Hodges

-Et bien…ce que vous voyez là n'est pas une simple tâche. Mais heureusement pour vous, ce labo vous a mis à disposition le meilleur laborantin de tout le pays. Celui pour qui aucun élément, chimique ou non, ne résiste. Le plus têtu de tous, qui ne se laisse pas dérouter par …

Ok, gentil, **très** imbus de sa personne, un très large sens de la mise en scène, mais là c'en était trop. En tout cas pour Sara qui l'interrompit sous le regard amusé de leur patron.

-Hodges ! Donc tu sais ce qui a fait cette tâche. Tu veux bien nous le dire s'il te plait. Nous avons une enquête à terminer

-Enquête qu'une fois de plus **J**'ai résolu grâce à mes analyses !

Le regard de Sara devint noir. L'énervement commençait à poindre en elle._ Après des heures et des heures de travail sur la scène de crime, à analyser chaque millimètre carré de la maison. Des heures à observer chaque item ramené de la scène de crime pour trouver CETTE tâche sur pour CE petit bout de tissu… J'en passe, et pas forcément des meilleurs. Et monsieur Hodges vient me dire qu'IL a résolu notre enquête. Et Griss qui ne dit rien. Il se contente de le regarder calmement. Un petit sourire amusé._

-Tu vois Sara. C'est là toute la différence entre toi et moi. Toi, tu vois cette tache. Pour toi ce n'est qu'une tache. Mais pour moi, grand spécialiste dans l'analyse des matériaux et composés chimiques, je peux te dire que ce n'est pas une simple tache

-Hodges. Imagine toi qu'avec un spectromètre de masse à ma disposition, je pourrais moi aussi te dire ce qu'est cette « tache »

-Mais bien sur Sara. Parce que tu crois qu'il suffit de mettre un échantillon de tissu dans le spectromètre pour savoir de quoi il retourne. Sans compter que, non seulement je sais de quoi est composé le liquide qui a fait cette « tache », mais en plus je sais où il est créé et ou en trouver.

Cette fois Sara se retint plus que difficilement de lui taper dessus. C'était la colère qui commençait à prendre le pas. Grissom toujours amusé par la situation, se retourna complètement vers elle. Lui adressant un sourire complice. Un sourire qui lui était destiné, à elle seule. Un petit moment de complicité qu'eux seuls partagèrent. Un sourire apaisant. Une façon de lui demander de ne pas s'énerver, de lui dire que ça ne servait à rien. Que Hodges… c'était Hodges. Et que s'il le voulait, d'un seul regard noir il pouvait lui intimer le silence et l'obliger à leur révéler quelle était cette substance. _Patience Sara. Patience. Je vais le remettre à sa place. Comme toujours. _

Et comme à chaque fois, la douceur de ce regard la calma en une fraction de seconde. _Oui. Inutile de s'énerver. Il finira par nous dire ce qu'il a trouvé. Je ne fais que rajouter à sa satisfaction en réagissant à ses remarques. Elles n'ont aucune valeur. Contrairement à lui, je n'ai pas besoin d'une approbation professionnelle de Grissom. Je sais que je suis une excellente CSI. Je sais que Griss me respecte. Au moins dans mon travail…Pour le reste… Quoique, depuis mon arrestation pour conduite en état d'ébriété nous apprenons à redevenir amis. Nous reconstruisons cette merveilleuse amitié qui nous a longtemps uni. Je lui fait mon plus beau sourire, celui que je réserve spécialement pour lui, pour lui faire savoir que j'ai bien compris le message._

-Cette substance est…

Mais Hodges n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, interrompu par le portable de Grissom.

Après quelques minutes de conversation qui se résumait à des « Oui » « Comment va t'elle » « Ou est elle ? » « non » « inutile » « a bientôt »… pour Sara et Hodges, Grissom raccrocha et quitta le labo de Hodges sans un mot et sans se retourner vers ses deux subordonnés.

-EH ! Et mes résultats alors ? Ca ne vous intéresse pas ? C'est pourtant plus qu'important pour votre enquête cria Hodges, mais Grissom était déjà hors de portée.

-Je crois qu'il y a un problème

-Oui, évidemment, avec ton interminable discussion qui m'a empêché de donner mes résultats.

-Hodges !

-Sara, nous n'y sommes pour rien. Du moins moi en tout cas. Et puis tu le connais. Depuis le temps que tu travailles avec lui tu devrais savoir que ça lui arrive souvent de quitter une pièce comme ça. Sans rien dire. A tous les coups il a eu des nouvelles de Brass ou d'un autre laborantin. Quoique je ne vois pas quelle information peut être plus importante que la mienne. Parce que, crois moi Sara…

Mais Sara ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Ok, c'était tout à fait Grissom de partir comme ça en laissant tout en plan. De partir sans un mot. Mais elle le connaissait mieux que ça. A force de l'observer, de l'aimer en silence, elle savait qu'il y avait un problème. Elle avait parfaitement perçu ce léger changement de ton dans sa voix, une petite pointe d'angoisse. Elle avait détecté la dilatation soudaine de ses pupilles. Elle avait vu sa pomme d'Adam s'immobiliser une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne déglutisse péniblement en avalant l'information qu'il venait de recevoir. Elle n'avait pas manqué le très léger affaissement de ses épaules sous le poids de la nouvelle. Elle avait perçu le tremblement de sa main avant qu'il ne l'enfonce, le point fermé, crispé, dans la poche de son pantalon. Oui, elle en était persuadée. Grissom avait un problème.

Grissom ne se laissait jamais déborder par ses émotions. Ou en de très rares occasions. Elle l'avait vu s'énerver face à un vendeur de drogue, elle l'avait vu touché par la mort d'un nourrisson, elle l'avait vu se donner à fond pour faire condamner l'assassin d'une femme battue qui avait voulu se rebeller. Oui, les seules affaires qui pouvaient avoir une telle incidence sur lui n'étaient pas légion. Elles ne concernaient que les cas d'abus sur mineur, de violence aux femmes et les revendeurs de drogues. Hors, leur affaire ne rejoignait apparemment aucun de ces scénarii. Non seulement Gil Grissom avait un problème, mais qui plus est, un problème personnel. Un problème personnel qui le touchait profondément.

Et elle seule était capable de voir à travers son masque d'indifférence pour comprendre cette situation. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix. Elle devait le confronter et lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas. Défi presque insurmontable. Mais au nom de leur ancienne amitié, au nom de cette amitié qu'ils s'efforçaient de reconstruire, elle se devait d'essayer. Et surtout de réussir.

* * *

D'un pas vif, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Grissom. Elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Il était bien là. Assis derrière son bureau. La tête dans ses mains. Pas besoin de plus pour confirmer les déductions de Sara.

Entendant la porte se refermer Grissom se redressa. Son regard plus foncé qu'à l'habitude se posa sur Sara. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou non que ce soit elle qui soit entrée dans son bureau. Il souhaitait que ce soit elle. Il voulait que ce soit elle. Rien que sa présence lui apportait de la chaleur et du réconfort. Mais une partie de lui aurait préféré qu'elle ne franchisse pas cette porte. Aucun autre de ses collègues n'était capable de voir sa détresse. Elle, oui. Et il ne voulait pas de son réconfort, de sa gentillesse, de sa sollicitude. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache. Il ne voulait pas de son aide. Et pourtant il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien lui cacher si elle plongeait son regard dans le sien, elle y verrait son chagrin.

D'ailleurs au regard qu'elle portait sur lui à cet instant, il su qu'elle avait compris. Alors pour donner le change, il se leva rapidement, attrapa un dossier et se dirigea vivement vers la porte du bureau pour en sortir. Rester actif. Ne pas s'arrêter de travailler. Ne pas penser. Et surtout, surtout, éviter toute confrontation avec Sara. Il pensait qu'en se plongeant de le travail il oublierait ce coup de téléphone. Et toutes les questions, toutes les inquiétudes, les conséquences qui en découleraient. Et puis il fallait à tout prix sortir de ce bureau. Ne pas être seul avec Sara dans cette pièce sombre, intime. Il voulait se retrouver dans la lumière crue du couloir, au milieu de tout le personnel. Là, elle ne pourrait pas lui poser de questions.

Sentant qu'il voulait s'échapper. Echapper à ses questions. Sara se plaça devant lui. Entre lui et la porte. Prête à livrer combat.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Grissom ?

-Rien

-Pas à moi Grissom.

-Rien qui ne te concerne.

-Griss on est ami, tu peux me parler

-C'est pas parce qu'on reconstruit notre amitié que je dois tout te dire de ma vie. Respecte ma volonté de discrétion s'il te plait. Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi. Maintenant laisse moi passer.

Grissom se perdit dans les yeux de Sara. Il ne manqua pas cette lumière de déception traverser son regard. Une fois de plus il l'avait blessée. Une fois de plus il l'avait repoussée. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus jamais lui faire de mal. Une fois encore il ne tenait pas cette promesse. Mais il devait se protéger. Et c'était le moyen le plus facile. La repousser. Lui faire mal pour qu'elle batte en retraite et le laisse enfin sortir de ce bureau. Seulement pour le moment sa tentative échouait. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Sara encaissa le coup. _C'est la tristesse qui le fait parler ainsi. Ca n'a rien de personnel. Il veut juste se débarrasser de moi. S'il s'imagine que son agressivité va me faire céder, c'est mal me connaître. J'avoue qu'il y a encore quelque mois, une telle attaque m'aurait fait reculer. Plus maintenant. On parle d'égal à égal. Essayons un autre angle._

-Très bien Griss. Ta vie privée ne me regarde pas. Mais… nous sommes collègues. Nous travaillons ensemble sur des scènes de crimes. A chaque sortie sur le terrain je mets ma vie entre tes mains. Alors j'ai le droit de savoir à quel point ta vie privée t'affecte. Je ne veux pas mettre ma vie, ni la tienne, en danger simplement parce que tu es trop préoccupé par un événement douloureux de ta vie privée.

Grissom poussa un soupir. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle l'affronterait ainsi. En plus sur un élément plus que recevable. C'est vrai qu'ils devaient avoir une confiance absolue les uns dans les autres. Et honnêtement, aujourd'hui, il ne se sentait pas capable de la protéger. S'ils devaient aller sur le terrain, il ne serait pas assez concentré dans son travail. Il ne serait pas capable de détecter une anomalie sur la scène de crime, de percevoir, à la limite de son champ de vision, un criminel prêt à les attaquer. Mais… Mais elle, elle avait mis leur vie à tous en danger. Elle s'était mise à boire. Elle n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens alors qu'elle les accompagnait sur des scènes de crimes

-Parce que tu n'as pas mis ma vie, ni celle des autres en danger en te réfugiant dans l'alcool ?

C'était la réplique d'un lâche. Il le savait. C'était comme une trahison de lui renvoyer cet argument là. D'autant qu'il avait conscience d'être à l'origine de son refuge dans l'alcool. Mais il ne voulait pas lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. S'il se laissait aller à la confidence avec Sara il serait perdu. Alors il fallait frapper fort, vu que sa première salve ne l'avait pas affectée. Et cette fois, il était sur de l'avoir profondément blessée. Cette fois, elle allait reculer. Elle allait le laisser sortir. Oui, mais pour aller pleurer. Le maudissant à nouveau. Certes elle allait le libérer, mais à quel prix. En voulant se protéger, il avait certainement définitivement brisé sa relation avec Sara. Cette fois leur amitié ne s'en remettrait pas.

Sara fut cette fois déstabilisée par ce coup bas. Elle recula d'un pas sous cette attaque. Comment osait-il l'attaquer avec cet argument. Il savait à quel point elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait cette erreur. Oui, elle avait fait cette erreur. Elle était parfaitement consciente des risques qu'elle a fait courir à tous ses collègues, à tous ses amis. Mais justement, elle devait aider Grissom. L'aider à ne pas se refermer sur son problème, sur sa douleur. Elle ne voulait pas le voir se plonger dans une addiction. Qu'elle quelle soit. Pas même le travaille. Alors elle ravala sa fierté. Elle encaissa encore ce nouvel assaut. Elle ne recula pas. Elle ne reculerait pas. Plus jamais. Ils avaient été amis. Ils redevenaient amis. Elle ne laisserait pas tomber. Pas maintenant.

-C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Et mes séances avec le psy m'ont aidée à comprendre. Je sais que j'ai mis tout le monde en danger et je le regrette terriblement. Je sais aussi que cette histoire m'a permis de mettre des mots sur ce qui n'allait pas. Elle m'a permis de comprendre que je devais faire confiance à mes amis. Que je devais partager mon histoire, mon passé, au moins avec toi. Elle nous a permis de reconstruire notre amitié.

Qu'est ce Grissom peut dire à ça ? _Evidement qu'elle a raison. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire finalement ? Pourquoi ne pas la laisser m'aider. __**Parce je ne peux pas**__ me laisser aller. Parce que je sens déjà mes bras l'enlacer, l'attirer à moi. Parce que déjà je sens son bras sur mon dos pour le caresser doucement. Son autre main dans mes cheveux pour me prodiguer du réconfort. Parce que je sens déjà ma tête se poser au creux de son cou, s'enfouir dans son corsage pour me laisser aller à mes pleurs dans la douceur de cette étreinte réconfortante. Et JE n'ai pas le droit de me laisser aller. _

-Très bien Sara. Je n'irai donc pas sur le terrain dans les jours à venir. Si nous avons besoin de retourner sur notre scène de crime je trouverai quelqu'un pour t'accompagner.

_Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Il va trouver toutes les parades possibles. Mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu. Déjà il admet ne pas être en état émotif d'aller sur le terrain. Il va céder. _

Cette fois elle fit un pas en avant. Luttant contre sa raison, elle posa une main sur sa joue. Son regard plongé dans son océan tourmenté.

-Parle moi Gil. C'est moi. Sara. Ton amie. Dis moi ce qui te trouble ainsi.

Sa raison vacille. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle l'avait tellement habitué à battre en retraite à la moindre réflexion de sa part. Et aujourd'hui, non seulement elle lui tenait tête, mais elle le poussait dans ses retranchements, et elle avait trouvé le courage de le toucher.

Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, il posa sa main sur celle de Sara, toujours sur sa joue. Il enlaça ses doigts aux siens avant de l'enlever. Il aurait aimé avoir le même courage que Sara. Etre capable de porter cette main à sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Mais il la relâcha. Et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, les bras pendants. Sara pensait avoir perdu. Elle se voyait déjà renoncer, le laisser sortir, sans la moindre explication, sans avoir pu l'aider. Mais contre toute attente, il ne bougea pas, il ne recula pas, ne chercha pas à retrouver son personnel.

-C'est maman.

Il avait dit ça avec une telle tristesse que le cœur de Sara se comprima dans sa poitrine. _Quoi « c'est maman » ? Ca veut dire quoi ? Qu'est ce que je peux dire à ça ? Pourquoi j'ai voulu savoir ? Je pensais pouvoir l'aider ? Ne pas penser au pire. Peut être que ce n'est pas si dramatique. Vu sa mine déconfite…_

-Oui ?

-Elle a fait une attaque cérébrale.

_Ce n'est pas bon ça. Comment je peux l'aider ? Il a besoin de moi et je ne sais pas comment réagir._

-Elle a été hospitalisée il y a quelques heures.

_Réagit, Sara. Dit quelque chose. Mais quelle égoïste je fais. Je le sais pourtant que je ne suis pas capable d'aider les gens. Que je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut dire dans ces cas la. Que je tombe toujours à coté avec une phrase toute faite. Ou que je reste silencieuse. Résultat je passe pour indifférente. Alors qu'il n'en est rien. C'est juste que je préfère me taire que dire une bêtise, une phrase convenue complètement vide. _

-Elle est dans le coma. Les médecins ne se prononcent pas.

Grissom avait parlé le regard plongé dans le lointain. Une fois terminé il se tourna vers Sara. Et la seule phrase qui lui vient alors c'est…

-Je suis désolée Grissom

_Je suis trop nulle. Le pire de tout. La seule chose à ne surtout pas dire. Je me souviens à quelle point je détestais tous ces gens qui me servait un « je suis désolé » à la mort de mon père. Et la seule chose que je trouve à dire aujourd'hui, alors qu'il s'agit de réconforter le seul homme que je n'aimerai jamais… En fait je n'ai strictement rien envie de lui dire. Je veux juste être là pour lui._

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Laisse tomber.

-Excuse moi, je ne suis pas très douée pour ça. Dis moi ce que je peux faire pour toi.

_Laisse moi juste te prendre dans mes bras. Te caresser, te bercer, te murmurer des mots chaleureux. Mais comment je pourrais faire une telle chose alors qu'un simple contact de ma main sur sa peau te fait bondir, comme si ma peau le brûlait._

_Me prendre dans tes bras. Me montrer ton amour. Me réconforter de tes caresses. Me laisser pleurer sur ton épaule._

-Me laisser passer pour que je puisse retourner travailler.

Sara le regarda incrédule

-Tu ne vas pas retourner travailler comme si de rien n'était.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Grissom ! Tu ne peux pas.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Et Jim m'attend pour un interrogatoire.

De nouveau Sara lui bloqua l'accès à la porte. Elle tendit une main vers lui pour récupérer son dossier et de l'autre elle ouvrait son portable.

-Sara, qu'est- ce que tu fais ?

-J'appelle Jim pour lui dire que c'est moi qui ferais l'interrogatoire avec lui. Et toi, tu vas appeler Catherine pour lui dire que tu t'absentes quelques jours.

Grissom se jeta presque sur Sara pour lui prendre le portable des mains avant qu'elle ne puisse joindre Jim. Emporté par son élan, il se déséquilibra plaquant Sara entre lui et la porte. Prenant appui sur la porte, il se décolla à peine de Sara. Celle ci plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Excuse moi Sara, je…

-Il y a pas de mal.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent. Ils restèrent ainsi, leur corps se frôlant. Les mains de Grissom en appui sur la porte de part et d'autre du visage de Sara.

-Tu dois aller la voir. C'est important.

Par ces mots, Sara rompit le charme et ses paroles le giflèrent. Le combat reprenait et il se recula à contre cœur. Pour quelle raison voulait-elle absolument lui tenir tête aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi choisir ce jour où il était si fragile ? Justement parce qu'il était fragile. Lui même savait qu'il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre elle, contre lui, contre son cœur, contre cette irrémédiable envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de se laisser bercer par elle. Il ne voulait plus se battre. Pas avec Elle. Pas aujourd'hui. Il voulait lui dire combien il l'aimait. Il voulait que sa maman sorte du coma. Il voulait… Il se résigna.

-Elle est dans le coma, statua t'il comme une fatalité

-Justement, tu dois la rejoindre, lui parler.

-Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? A quoi ça va servir que je sois au près d'elle ? Elle ne saura même pas que je suis là.

De nouveau Sara porta sa main au visage de Grissom. Elle le caressa une seconde avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

-Gil, crois moi.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. La première fois c'était quelques secondes plutôt. Et comme tout à l'heure, son nom était accompagné de la même douceur, du réconfort de sa main sur lui. Et cela eu le même effet. Il se laissa bercer par sa voix. Il se laissa convaincre.

-Ta présence fera toute la différence. Je sais qu'elle saura que tu es auprès d'elle.

Il y avait une telle détermination dans sa voix, qu'il sut immédiatement qu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Avait elle subit un coma ? Ou un proche à elle ? Il la questionna du regard. Et dans ce même silence, par le froncement de ses sourcils, elle lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de répondre à cette question. Que pour le moment ce qui comptait c'était lui. Lui et sa maman. Alors il prit conscience de ce lien unique et si particulier qui le liait à Sara. Il comprit pourquoi il avait tant souffert quand elle l'avait menacé de partir, où quand elle était sortie avec ce pompier. Elle était sa âme sœur, sa vie, sa conscience, sa raison. Oui, Sara pensait pour lui. Sara savait ce qu'il devait faire. Sara avait raison, il devait rejoindre sa maman.

Lisant cette résolution nouvelle dans les yeux de son supérieur, Sara sorti de nouveau son portable pour appeler Brass tandis que Gil sortait le sien pour joindre Catherine

-Dis à Jim que tu ne seras au poste de police que dans 2 heures ?

-Pardon ?

-Emmène moi à l'aéroport. Je suis incapable de prendre un taxi. Je n'aurai pas le courage, je ferai demi tour. S'il te plait, j'ai encore besoin de toi.

Avant qu'il ne puisse reculer et se détacher d'elle, Sara fit glisser sa main de son épaule à sa nuque. Elle l'attira à elle. Sa main remonta alors dans ses cheveux, baissant sa tête sur son épaule alors que son autre bras passait dans son dos pour le caresser. D'abord surpris par cette étreinte, Grissom se laissa faire, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sara pour la serrer contre lui. C'était encore plus doux et chaud qu'il ne l'avait imaginé plus tôt. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il ne pleura pas. Il profita juste de ce moment de répit. S'imprégnant de l'odeur de Sara, de sa chaleur, de sa douceur, y puisant la force dont il avait besoin. La seule personne qui avait pu le réconforter ainsi, le prendre dans ses bras était sa maman. Sa maman actuellement allongée sur un lit d'hôpital à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'ici, entre la vie et la mort. Et aujourd'hui, il avait besoin des bras de Sara pour lui fournir l'énergie nécessaire une fois près de sa mère. Il aura toujours le souvenir de cette étreinte dans les moments difficiles, dans les moments de doutes.

* * *

Le trajet en voiture se fit dans le calme. Pas un mot échangé. Grissom n'avait même pas fait entrer Sara chez lui le temps qu'il rassemble quelques affaires pour son séjour à Marina Del Ray.

Et maintenant ils longeaient les infinis couloirs de l'aéroport à la recherche de son quai d'embarquement. Grissom se laissait guider par Sara. Il marchait tel un automate. Complètement sourd au brouhaha ambiant. Complètement aveugle à toute cette foule. Il était perdu dans le brouillard épais de ses pensées. Seule la main chaude de Sara dans la sienne le faisait tenir à la surface de la réalité. Il avait conscience de la pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa main à intervalles réguliers pour le ramener à lui. Alors il regardait cette main dans la sienne, puis ses yeux remontaient le long de son bras pour enfin venir lire son amour dans son regard. Un fin sourire timide et inquiet finissait de le ramener à la vie.

Il ne supportait pas d'être dans cet état. Il était fou de rage de se montrer si faible. Surtout face à Sara. Surtout pas face à la femme qu'il aimait en secret depuis des années. Il se sentait faible. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant, un looser. Il s'était senti ridicule quand elle avait fait le tour de la voiture pour venir lui ouvrir la porte en lui tendant la main pour qu'il sorte. C'était à lui de faire ça. C'était les règles même de la politesse, de la bienséance. Les gens pouvaient trouver cette attitude machiste, mais il n'en était rien. C'est vrai que c'était un peu « vieux jeu », mais il aimait toutes ces petites choses que sa maman lui avait enseigné pour qu'il soit un vrai gentleman. Et puis, il voulait que Sara soit fière de lui. Et aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui il se montrait tellement faible.

Au fond c'était de sa faute à elle. C'était sa faute s'il était dans cet état catatonique. Il allait bien avant qu'elle ne l'oblige à parler. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre le travail. Et il avait fallu qu'elle le fasse parler. Et il avait mis des mots sur son problème, le rendant ainsi réel. Il ne pouvait plus remiser cette information dans un coin de son cerveau. Non. A cause de Sara, il devait affronter ses démons, sa pire peur. Celle de perdre un être cher. Celle de perdre sa maman. _Maman est dans le coma. Maman est dans une situation grave. Je risque de perdre maman._ Oui, c'était à cause de ces mots. A cause de Sara qui lui avait fait dire ces mots qu'il était complètement perdu.

Mais une fois de plus, la pression sur sa main lui fit reprendre pied. Il n'était pas seul face à ce possible drame. Sara était avec lui. Sara le guidait. Sara savait ce qu'il devait faire. Sara. Pourquoi elle était là ? Avec lui. Pour lui. Lui n'avait jamais rien fait pour elle. Combien de fois il l'avait vu déprimer, tellement anéantie par une affaire plus dure que les autres. Et à chaque fois il la fuyait. Ou pire, il lui assenait une banalité « trouve une activité pour ne pas te laisser submerger par les victimes » ; « ce n'est que de l'empathie que tu éprouves pour les victimes » ; « le labo a besoin de toi »… Toutes ces petites phrases, parce qu'en réalité il n'était qu'un lâche. Parce qu'à chaque fois il aurait juste voulu être capable de la prendre par la main, de la raccompagner chez elle pour lui faire un dîner puis s'asseoir avec elle dans le canapé, la serrant fort contre lui, la berçant, la caressant, la rassurant…

Et malgré son attitude indifférente répétée tant et tant de fois, elle, elle était là aujourd'hui. Avec lui. Pour lui. Enfin, pour le moment. Dans quelques heures il se retrouverait seul à San Francisco. Il devra se débrouiller seul. Plus de Sara pour lui prendre la main et le guider hors de l'aéroport, lui trouver un taxi… Il devait revenir dans la réalité, vite. Il devait se resaisir. Sa maman allait avoir besoin de lui. Il se devait d'être fort. Pour elle. Et pour lui.

Soudain la marche s'arrêta. Il se retrouva face à face avec Sara. Elle lui souriait, essayant de le réconforter. Il revenait à lui, peu à peu. Retrouvant ses sens. Le bruit, le mouvement de la foule. Il devait prendre sur lui. Sara allait le laisser là. De l'autre coté il serait seul.

Il commença à regarder autour de lui. Tellement de gens. Des voyageurs qui partaient vers le soleil, vers des vacances prometteuses, qui souriaient, riaient. Des travailleurs qui semblaient avoir un téléphone greffé aux oreilles et un ordinateur portable soudé aux genoux. Et des gens qui revenaient. Il remarqua surtout ces couples si pressés de se retrouver. Ces hommes et ces femmes qui se jetaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans une étreinte fusionnelle. Alors il se prit à rêver. A imaginer que dans quelques jours il reviendrait après le réveil de sa maman. Et que ce jour là ce serait lui qu'on attendrait. Qu'il se précipiterait pour rejoindre la femme de sa vie. Qu'indéniablement il terminerait sa course dans les bras de Sara.

Mais pour le moment il ne courrait pas. Non. Il traînait des pieds. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Qu'allait-il trouver là bas. Reviendrait-il heureux ou complètement anéanti ?

-Ca va aller ?

-Non

C'était sorti tout seul. En temps normal il aurait répondu oui. Mais il était fatigué. Fatigué de cacher ses sentiments. Fatigué de lui mentir.

-J'ai peur.

-Je sais. Mais tu dois quand même aller rejoindre ta maman.

- Je ne suis pas sur d'en avoir envie.

En fait il était sûr. Sûr de ne pas vouloir y aller. Et si… Si elle ne se réveillait pas. Il avait peur. Peur de devoir prendre des décisions importantes. Des décisions qu'aucun être humain ne devrait jamais avoir à prendre. Peur que…

-Tu dois y aller Gil. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Si jamais…

Sara suspendit sa phrase. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient penser au pire. Alors il ne fallait surtout pas prononcer le mot. Ce mot si horrible. Pourquoi il existait ce mot d'abord. Et puis, il voulait dire quoi ce mot. Ça signifie quoi… mais le pire était bien présent dans leur tête, et il fallait bien l'envisager. En fait, il était bien plus présent que la possibilité que sa maman se réveille comme un bébé, après une longue sieste.

-…si jamais… tu t'en voudras toute ta vie de ne pas avoir été présent.

Grissom savait que Sara avait raison. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner de ne pas lui avoir dit au revoir. Des larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux. Sa première réaction fut de classer l'information dans un coin de son cerveau, l'ignorant. Sara lui avait fait prendre conscience de ce que signifiait cette information, alors il s'était laissé aller à la peur. Il avait réalisé que sa maman était en danger. Il s'était enfermé dans sa bulle, reliée à la surface seulement par la main de Sara. Et maintenant il se laissait aller à ses émotions. Les laissant passer toutes les barrières, tous les murs qu'il avait mis tant d'années à solidement construire autour de lui. Il se demandait si ces murs seraient tombés face à une autre personne que Sara. Non, sûrement pas. Elle seule pouvait voir en lui et le faire extérioriser ses sentiments. Et elle seule savait comment l'apaiser.

Une fois encore elle le prit dans ses bras. Et il s'accrocha à elle comme un nageur à une bouée en pleine mer. S'il la lâchait il était sur de couler, de se noyer. Elle caressait tendrement ses cheveux, son dos. Pas de mots. Les mots étaient inutiles, futiles. Elle n'avait jamais su comment réconforter les gens. Elle n'avait jamais été capable de prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras pour le bercer, lui apporter la chaleur humaine. Et avec Grissom ces gestes étaient venus naturellement. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il fallait dire dans de telles situations. Mais elle savait qu'il avait besoin de la toucher et qu'à ce simple contact il arrêtait de trembler.

La voix synthétique sortit des hauts parleurs pour annoncer le début de l'embarquement. A contre cœur Grissom se recula. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Sara. Lui exprimant toute sa reconnaissance. Puis il se retourna vers le passage du contrôle d'identité.

En attendant son tour il repensait à ces quelques heures passées. La façon dont Sara avait pris soin de lui. Le fait qu'elle savait si bien lire en lui, anticiper ses besoins, apaiser sa douleur. Sans elle il ne serait pas dans cet aéroport prêt à affronter son avenir, quelqu'il soit. Sans elle il serait en train de s'enfiler une bouteille de whisky dans son salon pour oublier cette nouvelle. Sans elle il n'aurait pas la force d'aller aider sa maman à revenir vers lui. Si seulement il n'était pas aussi lâche. Si seulement il avait la moitié de son courage. Ce courage qui lui avait permis de le toucher, de le prendre dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit au docteur Luri déjà ? Qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de laisser Sara entrer dans sa vie. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ainsi il risquait de perdre son travail ? Par ce qu'il mourrait si jamais il la laisser l'aimer et qu'elle le quittait ? C'était des conneries tout ça. Aujourd'hui sa vie était sur le point de s'effondrer. Que deviendrait-il si… Ce n'était pas son travail qui lui tiendrait la main le soir pour l'aider à s'endormir, qui lui caresserait les cheveux quand il se réveillerait en sueur apeuré par un cauchemar. Non. C'était Sara. Sa Sara. Elle seule pouvait l'aimer et elle serait la seule qu'il aimera à jamais. Il avait au moins compris ça aujourd'hui. Elle venait de lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle avait forcé l'entrée de son cœur. Ne battant pas en retraite face à ses attaques insidieuses. Elle avait bravé sa propre peur et la sienne. Elle l'avait réconforté. Physiquement. Il devait se retourner. Il devait lui dire. Il devait la remercier. Il devait surtout lui demander de l'accompagner. Il avait besoin d'elle.

Lentement il se retourna.

-Sara

_Demande le Grissom. Demande moi de t'accompagner. Laisse moi te soutenir dans cette épreuve. Sûrement une des situations les plus difficiles que tu auras à gérer. Laisse moi t'aimer. Te tenir la main. Te consoler. J'accepterai sur le champ. Tant pis pour le travail. Et tant pis si on refuse mon congé. Je démissionnerai. J'aime mon travail. Mais il n'a aucune importance face à toi. _

-Oui ?

Son visage reflétait tellement d'amour, tellement de tendresse. Et pourtant une pointe d'appréhension se reflétait. Comme si elle attendait une remarque, une réflexion, une invitation. Mais c'était encore trop tôt pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas encore. Il n'en était pas encore capable. Alors posément il revint vers elle. Il posa sa main sur sa joue. Ses yeux plantés dans les siens. La caressa avec une douceur infinie. Puis se pencha vers elle. Il posa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe avent de lui murmurer à l'oreille

-Merci Sara. Merci

Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Elle voulait l'accompagner. Mais elle savait qu'il devait faire ce chemin tout seul. Il avait choisi d'affronter son destin seul et elle le respectait. Néanmoins elle s'empressa de passer ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer une dernière fois contre elle. Lui apporter encore un peu de chaleur et d'amour.

Remonté par cette nouvelle étreinte Grissom se redressa, lui donna un dernier regard plein d'espoir avant de partir vers l'inconnu et la peur de perdre un être cher. Il avait peur. Il avait mal. Mais au fond de lui il emmenait un peu de Sara. De son amour, de son soutien. Il savait que toutes les pensées de Sara l'accompagneraient dans les prochains jours, qu'il ne serait jamais seul. Plus jamais. Non, plus jamais. A son retour, il lui dira. Il lui dira combien il l'aime. Et il ne passera plus un jour, une minute loin d'elle.

* * *

Sara se dirigeait à pas lent vers le vestiaire du labo. Dans un petit quart d'heure son service commençait. Un quart d'heure. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle arrivait si tard à son travail. Un petit quart d'heure pour s'habiller et prendre un café avant de recevoir son assignation de la soirée. Elle n'était pas du tout motivée ce soir. Elle qui avait toujours été pleine d'enthousiasme pour son travail. Presque ravie de venir au labo. Normalement elle arrivait au moins une heure en avance.

Finalement ce n'était peut être pas pour le travail qu'elle prenait un tel plaisir à venir plus tôt. C'était peut être plus lié aux quelques minutes qu'elle réussissait à passer seule avec Grissom en attentant les autres membres de l'équipe. Ces rares moments de calme où ils en profitaient pour discuter de choses et d'autres, pour se taquiner. Hier encore. Quelques heures avant le chaos de l'annonce de l'attaque de sa maman.

Flash back

Sara était arrivée la première dans la salle de repos. Après avoir préparé un café elle s'était assise à table. Elle avait commencé à lire le journal du jour. En le parcourant elle était tombée sur les mots croisés. Pas encore faits. Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient destinés à Grissom. Ou du moins, un consensus général avait été acté au labo pour les lui laisser. Tous savaient que ça le détendait. Qu'il aimait commencer sa soirée de travail en « travaillant » sur ce puzzle. Mais ce soir là Sara voulait le taquiner, voir comment il réagirait si, elle, Sara, son amie d'après lui, faisait ses mots croisés. C'était juste pour le provoquer, parce que franchement, cette masturbation mentale consistant à trouver des mots à partir de définitions ne l'amusait pas plus que ça.

Grissom était rentré dans la pièce peu de temps après Sara. Il jeta un regard à Sara avant de se diriger vers la cafetière. Le café était prêt. Reposant ses yeux sur Sara il vit qu'elle était en train de faire les mots croisés. Ses mots croisés. Elle osait faire SES mots croisés ? Personne n'osait faire ses mots croisés. C'était… c'était un sacrilège. Quiconque s'amusait à ça prenait le risque de se voir assigner une semaine (ou plus) sur des cas de cadavres en décomposition, sur des recherches d'indices dans la poubelle municipale…

Et Sara… Sara faisait ses mots croisés. C'était clairement un défit qu'elle lui lançait. Et il adorait quand Sara lui lançait un défit. Du moins, depuis ces derniers mois. Ils commençaient doucement à reconstruire leur amitié. Doucement. Il avait pris conscience du fossé qui s'était créé entre eux quand il avait dû aller la chercher au poste de police alors qu'elle s'était faite arrêter pour conduite en état d'ivresse. Et depuis il voulait pouvoir être là pour elle. Etre un vrai ami pour que plus jamais elle ne plonge dans cette addiction.

-Tu fais mes mots croisés Sara

Il avait dit ça doucement, sans élever la voix. Juste une constatation.

-Oh ! J'ai pourtant regardé, je n'ai vu aucun nom sur ce journal.

Elle n'avait pas levé le nez dudit journal. Un fin sourire avait pris place sur ses lèvres. Il l'avait capté. Il avait compris qu'elle le cherchait. Ils allaient jouer.

Il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. C'est vrai. Si personne ne faisait ses mots croisés, c'était juste par respect pour lui… à moins que ce ne soit par crainte d'une assignation désagréable. Evidemment, pour Sara c'était autre chose, elle ne craignait pas les tâches ingrates. Il fallait qu'il trouve une autre menace. Si seulement ils étaient plus proches. Il aimerait tant pouvoir la menacer de l'empêcher de dormir toute la nuit... Lui promettre les pires tortures qu'une femme puisse subir : l'emmener à la frontière de la jouissance simplement avec ses mains et sa bouche, sans pour autant lui donner la libération… Seulement il devait se contenter d'une autre menace, d'une autre vengeance.

Il choisit une tasse et se servit un café.

-C'est vrai, ce n'est pas mon journal, mais tu sais que j'apprécie grandement faire les mots croisés

Sara releva son visage vers lui. Il était calme. Buvait tranquillement son café. Dans SA tasse. Grissom avait osé prendre SA tasse. Personne ne prenait sa tasse. Pas besoin de menaces. Sara pouvait être très irascible quand on la contrariait. Et une Sara irascible, personne ne voulait voir ça. Et ça, ça la contrariait. Enfin, pas quand c'était Grissom. Surtout dans le cas présent.

-Tu bois dans ma tasse Griss

Elle avait pris le même ton que lui. Un constat encore.

-Oh pardon, je n'avais pas fait attention

-Griss, ma tasse est unique, et très voyante. On ne peut pas se tromper.

-J'étais ailleurs quand je l'ai prise. J'étais perturbé car quelqu'un a osé prendre mes mots croisés.

-Il t'en faut peu pour te perturber ainsi.

-Il me suffit de croiser ton regard.

Il avait fait mouche. Elle le regardait ahurie. Encore une de ses petites phrases qui la fait chavirer, qui lui fait se poser des milliers de questions... Une qui la laissait sans voix. Et voilà. Elle l'avait cherché, il l'avait scotchée. Il savait toujours comment la déstabiliser. A chaque fois qu'ils se lançaient dans un duel de ce genre il gagnait. Et il adorait la voir ainsi. Elle le dévisageait incrédule comme si elle se trouvait face à un alien. Et lui restait stoïque. En apparence du moins car au fond de lui il craquait. Il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser. Il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose.

-Je te la rends si tu me rends mes mots croisés.

-J'ai une meilleure idée.

En guise de réponse, il souleva un sourcil, curieux de savoir où elle voulait en venir. Son sourire charmeur un brin machiavélique le rendait nerveux. Elle s'était très vite repris cette fois, et cela n'augurait rien de bon.

-Si tu venais t'asseoir à coté de moi, on pourrait partager ma tasse et tes mots croisés ?

Cette fois, c'est lui qui la regardait les yeux grands ouverts. Effectivement, elle avait très vite repris ses esprits. Finalement c'est lui qui se retrouvait complètement perdu. Il avait perdu. Quoique… Il restait une seule chose à faire s'il voulait la victoire. Il avait conscience de jouer avec le feu. Il risquait de se brûler. Mais son désir d'être plus qu'amis avec Sara le consumait. Il avait envi d'être tout prêt d'elle. Il avait envi de la toucher. Il vait envi de partager des milliers de moments comme celui-ci. Plein de défit, d'humour, de complicité. D'amour ?

Il remplit à nouveau la tasse, puis se dirigea vers Sara. Il s'assit à ses cotés, posant la tasse entre eux. Il était sur qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il accepte. Il était sur de la surprendre en agissant ainsi. C'était tellement loin de lui de venir partager un tel moment. C'était de la provocation pure. Et à sa grande surprise, elle prit la tasse, but une gorgée et la reposa entre eux avant de faire glisser le journal entre eux.

Ils se regardèrent. Un sourire plaqué sur leur visage. Ils avaient gagné tous les deux. Ils retrouvaient leur complicité. Et c'était vraiment bon.

Fin du flash back

L'esprit de Sara naviguait entre deux eaux. Le souvenir de ce début de service, un moment de pure complicité, tendre, pleine d'humour. Et le souvenir de l'accompagnement de Grissom dans son incident personnel, un moment tout autant emprunt de tendresse, mais aussi de tristesse. Elle avait passé toute sa journée à penser à lui. A se demander comment il allait. Comment allait sa maman. Comment il s'en sortait seul face à ça.

Elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil. A chaque fois qu'elle tentait de dormir, elle revoyait son visage ravagé par la peur, l'angoisse. Depuis qu'il avait passé les portes de la salle d'embarquement, elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose. Le rejoindre. Pouvoir être à ses cotés pour le soutenir. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il fallait dire dans des situations de ce genre, mais elle savait maintenant comment réconforter Grissom. Aucun mot n'était utile. Elle avait remarqué que sa simple présence à ses cotés suffisait à l'apaiser. Sa main sur son bras, un regard, un sourire, sa main dans la sienne, une étreinte, tous ces gestes l'aidaient à surmonter la situation. Des gestes simples, naturels. Pas pour eux. Pour eux c'était des gestes forcés. Ils devaient lutter contre leur raison pour les donner. Du moins au début.

C'était également des gestes très intimes. Ils s'ouvraient de nouvelles portes en s'autorisant à prodiguer ou recevoir ces gestes. Elle avait du surpasser sa volonté, sa raison, toutes les barrières de la bienséance pour se permettre de tels gestes. Et elle savait qu'il en était de même pour Grissom. Mais maintenant qu'ils y avaient goûté, elle ne doutait pas qu'il serait difficile de revenir en arrière. Et pour le moment, elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose. Etre prêt de lui, pourvoir le prendre dans ses bras et absorber toutes ses peurs.

Complètement perdue dans ses pensées, Sara ne vit pas passer l'heure. Quand elle regarda sa montre elle vit qu'elle était en retard. Elle avait mis plus d'un quart d'heure pour se changer. Elle se précipita vers la salle de repos pour retrouver le reste de son équipe et récupérer son assignation.

* * *

-Ah Sara, c'est pas trop tôt !

La remarque cinglante de Catherine annonçait que la soirée allait être longue

-J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas. Toi qui est toujours à l'heure, ou plutôt en avance ! C'est pas parce que le patron n'est pas là que tu peux arriver en retard. Je mérite autant de respect que Grissom.

Sara s'efforçait de rester calme. Pas facile. Elle en avait marre des remarques de Catherine.

-Je suis désolée Cath. On a fait un double service avec Grissom ces deux derniers jours. Je suis fatiguée.

-Depuis quand tu n'arrives plus à enchaîner deux services sans dormir ? Je croyais que tu ne dormais jamais.

Toute l'ironie que Cath avait mis dans ces quelques mots fit monter la pression d'un cran chez Sara qui répliqua de façon acerbe

-Je ne suis pas un robot Cath.

Nick s'était approché de Sara, son regard ne pouvait que trahir une légère inquiétude. Sara n'était jamais fatiguée. Sara ne prenait jamais de congé. Ce n'était pas deux journées de travail qui pouvaient la mettre dans cet état. Elle semblait épuisée, tant physiquement que moralement.

-Sara, tu es sûre que ça va, tu as une sale tête

-Merci Nick

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, excuse moi, tu as vraiment l'air fatiguée

-Je suis fatiguée. J'ai peu dormi

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire des folies de ton corps toute la nuit

Cette fois Sara jeta un regard noir à Catherine. C'en était trop. Comment pouvait elle imaginer cela ? Elle avait passé la nuit à s'inquiéter pour Grissom.

-Ecoute Cath, tout le monde ne passe pas son temps à s'envoyer en l'air.

-Tu devrais peut être y penser, ça te détendrait !

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est la solution à tout ? Tirer un coup vite fait pour oublier les soucis ? T'es bien futile

-Ca va Sara... Ca doit pas être bien grave non plus. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'as laissé brûler ton repas hier ? Arrête de tout dramatiser. Prend un peu le temps de t'éclater. Sort. Rencontre des mecs, baise…

-C'est vraiment tout ce qui compte pour toi. Les mecs ne sont qu'un objet finalement pour toi. Te détendre. Oublier les emmerdes le temps d'un câlin. Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends d'une relation.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Sara ? Une relation ? Tu sais au moins ce que ça veut dire ? Depuis quand tu n'as pas eu de relation ? Hank ? Regarde, ta belle relation… il te trompait.

-Ton mari aussi

-Je t'interdis de parler d'Eddie

-Alors arrête de donner des leçons. Tu n'as jamais aimé Cath, tu n'as jamais été aimée. Votre mariage n'était qu'un arrangement mutuel. Il te protégeait des clients du bar, tu lui rapportais de l'argent et vous preniez votre pied au lit.

-Mais on avait au moins ça. Tu parles d'amour, de belle relation faite sur la compréhension, le partage… Mais tu es seule Sara. Tu cours après un rêve. Grissom ne t'aime pas. Il ne t'aimera jamais.

-Qu'est ce que Grissom vient faire dans la conversation ?

-Arrête Sara. Tout le monde sait que tu es folle de lui. Regarde, le voilà parti pour quelques jours et tu nous fais une dépression

-Je suis juste fatiguée. Je n'ai pas dormi. Un ami à moi a des ennuis et j'essaie de le soutenir du mieux que je peux. Mon état n'a rien à voir avec le départ de Grissom. _Du moins pas de la façon dont tu te l'imagine._

-A d'autres

Greg s'inquiétait de l'état de fatigue de Sara. Warrick sentait que Cath risquait de s'énerver et craignait qu'elle ne suspende Sara. Nick voyait la colère faire son apparition dans les yeux de Sara, et il ne voulait pas se retrouver à arbitrer un match de catch entre ces deux là. Du coup ils prirent la balle au bond pour changer la discussion. Erreur.

-Quelqu'un sait pourquoi Grissom n'est pas là ? Demanda Greg

-Non. Il m'a juste demandé de prendre la tête de l'équipe pendant quelques jours.

-C'est surprenant que Grissom prenne ainsi des congés, insista Greg

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas son genre de s'absenter ainsi. Surtout du jour au lendemain, confirma Warrick.

Sara ne disait rien. Elle ne souhaitait pas prendre part à la discussion. Elle seule savait ce qu'il en était. Griss n'en avait pas parlé à Cath, une de ses plus proches amies. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Elle même, si elle ne l'avait pas obligé à lui révéler la vérité ne serait pas plus au courant. Evidemment qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se sache. D'abord parce qu'il voulait rester discret sur sa vie privée. Mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas être l'objet de discussion, qu'il ne voulait pas lire de la pitié dans les yeux de ses collègues. Et il ne voulait pas se montrer faible. Il était hors de question que Sara leur dise quoique ce soit. Elle respectait Griss et revendiquait ce même droit à ne pas parler de sa vie privée, et elle devrait fournir de nombreuses explications au fait qu'elle savait où il était et pourquoi il y était. Alors elle restait en retrait de la discussion.

Evidemment, ce souhait ne passa pas inaperçu pour Cath qui ne digérait pas leur discussion précédente. Aussi elle ramena Sara dans la discussion.

-Tu ne dis rien Sara ?

-Je n'ai rien à dire

-Attends Sara, ça ne t'intrigues pas, lui demanda Greg

-Non

-C'est bien la première fois que le sujet « Grissom » ne t'intéresse pas ! La provoqua Catherine

-Je n'aime pas parler sur les gens et je respecte leur vie privée. Si Grissom souhaite nous dire ce qu'il a fait pendant ces quelques jours, il le fera en rentrant

-C'est ça. Fait comme si tu t'en moquais. Mais en attendant, je suis sure que ton mauvais esprit du jour est entièrement lié à son absence. T'as bien dû remarquer qu'il était plus joyeux ces dernières semaines. Qu'il partait plus souvent à l'heure. Il y a une femme la dessous. Et tu ne le supportes pas Sara.

_Sara : Evidemment qu'il y a une femme là dessous. Depuis plusieurs semaines nous essayons de reconstruire notre amitié. Nous passons un peu de temps ensemble. Je ne dis pas que je suis responsable de ce petit sourire qu'il arbore plus régulièrement. Mais au moins le fait qu'on ne se chamaille plus, qu'on ne se fuit plus fait qu'il est plus détendu. Et moi aussi par la même occasion_

-Je suis sûre qu'il est parti rejoindre une femme. Ou parti **avec** une femme, petit séjour en amoureux !!

_Sara : Oui, pour une femme. Mais il est bien loin de tout ce bonheur que tu imagines. Il est bien loin de prendre du plaisir._

-Tu vas devoir l'oublier Sara. Faire une croix sur cet amour impossible. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu t'imaginer avoir une chance avec lui ?

C'en était trop. Cette fois elle allait vraiment s'énerver. Qu'est ce que Cath savait de ce qu'elle ressentait, de ce que Grissom ressentait. Amour impossible. Oui. Mais seulement parce qu'ils en avaient décidé ainsi. Parce que jusqu'à présent ils avaient été trop lâche pour laisser leur amour s'exprimer. Parce qu'ils avaient trop peur pour leur carrière réciproque. Parce qu'ils avaient trop peur de se faire souffrir mutuellement. Mais ils venaient de passer au dessus de tout ça. Ils avaient fait un premier pas. Ils étaient sur le point de laisser cet amour se réaliser. Sara allait répliquer quand Ecklie entra dans la pièce.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? On vous entend depuis l'entrée.

-Une discussion entre amis répliqua rapidement Warrick qui sentait que tout pouvait déraper. Il avait peur que Sara laisse son franc parler s'exprimer.

Ecklie regarda tous les membres de l'équipe de nuit. Il s'attarda sur Sara, puis sur Catherine.

-Une discussion entre amies… Elle m'a l'air bien houleuse votre discussion. Et les filles me semblent bien énervées.

-Vous savez ce que c'est. Deux filles qui parlent de mode, de mecs, et tout dégénère plaisanta Nick qui lui aussi ne voulait pas voir la situation se compliquer pour Sara.

-Mouais. Où est Grissom ? J'avais une excellente nouvelle pour lui.

-Il n'est pas là. Il a pris un congé, c'est moi qui suis en charge de l'équipe de nuit. Que vouliez vous nous dire ?

-Oh. Et vous êtes sure que c'était une discussion « de filles » ? Ce n'était pas plutôt un désaccord superviseur/subordonné ? Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler Catherine. En tant que tout nouveau responsable du labo, je me ferais une joie de vous aider.

Tous les membres de l'équipe le regardèrent incrédules. Ecklie responsable du labo ? Personne n'osait y croire. Tous réfléchissaient aux implications de cette nouvelle. Il devenait leur chef. Le chef de Grissom. Catherine fut la première à réagir.

-félicitations

-Merci. Je réitère ma proposition. Si vous avez un problème avec Sidle, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

-Et pourquoi aurait-elle un problème avec moi, répliqua vivement Sara qui n'appréciait pas du tout comme parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là.

-Parce que vous êtes une catastrophe ambulante Sidle. Votre dossier est le premier que j'ai consulté dès que j'ai eu connaissance de ma promotion. Grissom ne pourra pas vous couvrir éternellement. Ou il finira par couler avec vous.

-Alors quoi. Vous voulez profiter de son absence pour me virer ?

-Si vous posez des problèmes avec votre superviseur, oui

-Je ne pose aucun problème à mon superviseur. Grissom semble plutôt satisfait de mon travail.

-Je n'en doute pas

-Qu'est ce que vous sous entendez ? J'ai le taux de résolution de crimes le plus élevé.

-Rien. Juste qu'il ne pourra pas toujours vous couvrir ainsi. Certes vous êtes un bon élément. Mais ce n'est pas tout de résoudre des crimes.

Malgré les apparences Cath appréciait Sara. C'était une jeune femme compétente, bien que parfois difficilement gérable. Elle devait agir, ne pas laisser Ecklie croire à une mésentente entre elles. En plus elle avait tout de même poussé Sara à bout. Elle savait pertinemment que le sujet Grissom était difficile pour Sara. Et puis si elle était complètement honnête, elle devait bien s'avouer que Grissom n'était pas complètement clair dans l'histoire. Peut être pas au point d'avoir des sentiments amoureux pour Sara, mais il tenait à elle. Elle pouvait comprendre que Sara s'imagine qu'il l'aimait. D'ailleurs, c'est bien pour cette raison qu'elle titillait régulièrement Sara avec ça. Elle devait bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle se trompait. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser une si jolie jeune femme perdre son temps à courir après un rêve. Elle devait lui ouvrir les yeux. Mais ceci ne regardait pas Ecklie. C'était leur histoire à eux, à l'équipe de nuit. Et leur équipe devait être soudée.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir. Sara continua sur sa lancée.

-Ah non. C'est vrai. Il faut aussi savoir être un lèche cul. La compétence n'a rien à voir la dedans. Sans quoi il est évident que c'est Grissom qui serait à votre place.

Sara ponctuait sa phrase par un pas en avant vers Ecklie. Les garçons s'interposèrent. Cath essaya de tempérer les choses. Cath attrapa Ecklie par le bras pour le faire sortir de la pièce. Il recula, toujours face à Sara. Le regard rempli de colère et de mépris pour cette fille qui osait ainsi le défier.

-Excusez là. Elle est fatiguée. Elle a enchaîné un double service et n'a pas réussi à récupérer. Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait

-Bien sur que je le pense. Regarde, même toi Cath tu joues ce jeu de dupe. Tu veux tellement la place de superviseur de l'équipe de jour que tu es prête à coucher avec ce type. Remarque, vu que tu couches avec le premier venu…

-Sidle. Vous êtes suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je ne veux plus vous voir sans mon labo.

-Votre labo ? Mais c'est les gens qui travaillent ici qui font de ce labo ce qu'il est. Pas un chef incompétent comme vous. Sans Griss et son équipe ce labo ne serait rien…

-Dehors Sidle.

* * *

Grissom avait passé deux jours dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Il restait assis à coté du lit. Regardant sa mère allongée. Elle était si pâle. Il observait son torse se soulever au rythme des inspirations insufflées par cette machine qui la reliait à la vie. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Il était complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait assis dans cette chambre à la regarder ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Qu'elle se réveille ? A quoi ça lui servait d'être assis là à le regarder, sans rien faire ? Pourquoi avait il choisi de suivre les recommandations de Sara ? Il se sentait tellement inutile, tellement impuissant. Au moins s'il était resté à Vegas, il aurait pu travailler. Il aurait pu contribuer à l'arrestation d'un ou deux criminels.

Mais non, il était là. A demi amorphe, à regarder sa mère dormir. Dormir... Si seulement elle dormait. Dormir, ça impliquait qu'elle se réveillerait à la moindre sollicitation. Là, elle ne dormait pas. Elle était dans son monde. Loin de lui. Vraiment loin de lui. Sa surdité la coupait souvent du monde, mais jamais de lui. Lui, il pouvait communiquer avec elle. Et pas seulement grâce au langage des signes. Il y avait un lien entre eux. Un regard et elle savait à quoi il pensait. Aujourd'hui elle était hors de sa portée. Il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec elle. Il aurait mieux fait de rester à Vegas. Au moins là bas il n'était pas seul. Enfin, il ne l'était plus. C'était paradoxal quand même. C'était en partie grâce, à cause, de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait sa maman, que Sara et lui avaient banni toutes les frontières qui se dressaient entre eux. Oui, s'il était resté à Vegas, au moins il serait avec Sara. Elle serait prêt de lui pour le soutenir. Elle était loin et pourtant il sentait sa présence à ses cotés. Il avait encore la sensation de sa main dans la sienne. De ses baisers sur sa tempe.

En fait, non, il était bien à sa place. Impuissant, mais auprès de sa mère. Il se devait d'être là. Si jamais il devait prendre une décision… Si jamais il devait lui dire au revoir... Il était obligé d'être là. C'est Sara qui n'était pas au bon endroit. Elle aurait du être la. Avec lui.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Monsieur Grissom. Approchez vous. Parlez lui, lui conseilla une infirmière.

-Elle est sourde. Il avait répondu d'un ton distant, une évidence même. Elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Pourquoi lui parler.

-Alors faite travailler ses autres sens. Prenez lui la main qu'elle ressente votre chaleur. Approchez vous qu'elle sache que vous êtes là, qu'elle sente votre présence.

Il lui fit un sourire résigné. Sara l'avait poussé à venir. Pour que sa maman sache. Qu'elle sache qu'il était avec elle. Et cette infirmière lui demandait de faire pareil. Il devait faire confiance aux soignants. Mais il avait surtout confiance en Sara. Elle avait une telle détermination dans le regard. D'une manière ou d'une autre Sara avait approché le coma. Après tout pourquoi pas. Du moment qu'on ne lui demandait pas de prier.

Il approcha sa chaise et lui prit la main. La sera dans la sienne.

-Parlez lui.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Maman est sourde. Elle ne m'entend pas dans la vie, elle ne m'entendra pas plus dans le coma. Cette fois il avait répondu plus durement. Il commençait à s'énerver de s'entendre dire de lui parler. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre. Elle ne pouvait physiquement pas l'entendre. La connexion entre le pavillon de l'oreille et son cerveau était déconnectée.

-J'ai bien compris. Mais vous savez, on ne sait pas tout sur le coma. Les patients ressentent les choses. Ils ne vous entendent pas au sens propre du terme. Elle vous écoutera, avec son cœur

Sur ce, elle le laissa. Il resta un moment pensif. Les yeux posés sur la porte par où l'infirmière était partie. Il réfléchissait à ses paroles. C'était ridicule. Elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Et pourtant. Pourtant il se mit à lui parler. De tout, de rien. De ses souvenirs d'enfances. Les plus beaux. Ces moments de bonheur partagés avec elle. De sa vie à Vegas. De ses collègues. Des clowneries de Greg. Des ingérences de Cath dans sa vie. Des blagues douteuses de Jim. De la solidité de Nick. De Warrick, si fort et si faible à la fois. Et de Sara. Sara…

-Elle est merveilleuse tu sais. Elle est si belle. Enfin, ce n'est pas une gravure de mode, mais elle est si charmante, envoûtante. C'est tous ces petits défauts que j'aime. Et son sourire. Un rayon de soleil. Il est devenu si rare ces dernières années. Et c'est de ma faute. Je n'ai eu de cesse de la repousser. J'avais tellement peur maman. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi une fille comme elle peut s'intéresser à moi. Elle est jeune. Elle est intelligente. Elle a tout pour elle. Tous les hommes du labo se retournent sur son passage. Et pourtant c'est moi qu'elle a choisi. Moi, qui suis un vieux scientifique qui ne jure que par ses livres et ses insectes.

Il caressa le visage de sa mère, remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de reprendre

-En fait je t'ai menti. J'ai toujours peur. J'ai peur de la blesser encore. J'ai peur de souffrir. Et si tout ça n'était qu'un jeu ? Non, bien sur que non. Pas après toutes ces années. Je sais qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi. Et moi je l'aime. Je l'ai toujours aimé. Pourquoi je ne sais pas aimer maman ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas appris à aimer ? Tu m'as aimé toi. Je n'ai jamais manqué d'amour. Au contraire. Alors pourquoi je ne sais pas faire ? Pourquoi le simple fait de lui prendre la main est si dur. J'aimerais tellement être comme ces hommes sûrs d'eux. Qui ne se posent pas de questions. Qui savent ce qu'il faut dire, ce qu'il faut faire. Moi j'ai tellement peur de me tromper. De la blesser. Qu'elle croit que je ne veux que coucher avec elle. Si seulement je savais comment lui dire que je l'aime. Que je veux passer ma vie avec elle…

Sans s'en rendre compte il avait passé l'après midi à lui parler. Ca faisait une bonne demi heure qu'il lui parlait de Sara quand une autre infirmière entra dans la pièce.

-Je vais vous demandez de sortir monsieur Grissom. Nous allons fermer.

-Je reste ici. Le médecin m'a autorisé à passer mes nuits ici

-Vous avez besoin de vous reposer.

-Non

-Votre femme vous attend, aller la rejoindre. Reposez vous et vous reviendrez demain

A l'évocation de sa « femme » Grissom releva vivement la tête vers l'infirmière. Depuis quand avait-il une femme ? L'infirmière s'était évidemment trompée de chambre.

En relevant la tête, il aperçu une femme derrière la vitre qui donnait sur la chambre de sa maman. Sara. Sara était là. Sara l'observait. Elle lui sourit dès que ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Il ne résista pas. Il avait besoin de la serrer dans ses bras. Il embrassa le front de sa mère avant de lui murmurer un dernier mot.

-Elle est là maman. Elle est venue pour moi, pour toi. Tu dois te réveiller maman. Je veux te la présenter. Tu ne peux pas partir sans la connaître. Tu vas voir, tu vas l'adorer. Je sais que tu attendais ça depuis longtemps maman. Je suis enfin heureux. J'aime et elle m'aime. Mais je ne pourrais être vraiment heureux que si tu la rencontres. Tu dois voir mon bonheur par toi même. Et puis, il faut que tu restes encore que je te fasse grand-mère. S'il te plait maman. Réveille toi.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Sara.

Sara était là depuis une demi heure. Elle les avait regardé derrière ce miroir. Elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans la pièce. Les infirmières avaient bien précisé « une seule personne dans la chambre ». Alors elle était restée ici. Elle aurait pu toquer au carreau pour faire connaître sa présence à Grissom. Mais il était en pleine conversation avec sa maman. Et ça, c'était vraiment important. Il devait lui parler. Il devait lui dire qu'il était là. Elle savait qu'elle l'entendait. Du moins qu'elle avait conscience de sa présence. Sa voix, ses gestes étaient un fil qui reliaient sa maman au monde réel. Alors elle les avait observés. Elle l'avait écouté.

La situation lui en rappelait vaguement une autre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'écoutait parler d'elle, de ce qu'il ressentait à une tierce personne. Encore une fois il parlait sans savoir qu'elle l'entendait. Seulement son discours avait bien changé. La dernière fois il avait à demi mots avoué qu'il l'aimait. Seulement cet amour était vain car il ne voulait pas sacrifier son travail pour elle. Cette fois il voulait aller de l'avant. L'autre différence, pas la moindre, c'est que cette fois il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

A peine sorti de la chambre qu'il fondit sur elle. Il écarta les bras pour la serrer contre lui et s'enfouir dans sa chaleur. Elle l'accueilli doucement. Le serrant contre elle. De nouveau il se laissa bercer, la tête sur son épaule. Il avait toujours aussi peur, mais il se sentait moins seul. Et puis la présence de Sara lui apportait une lueur d'espoir. Maman devait se réveiller. Il lui avait demandé de se réveiller. Elle avait une bonne raison de le faire. Le voir heureux. Rencontrer Sara.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de Sara. Contre toute attente ils avaient les yeux rieurs.

-Ma femme ?

Sara rougit, elle baissa la tête. Il passa une main sous son menton pour qu'elle le regarde. Et il reposa sa question par le simple relèvement d'un sourcil.

-Je… Ils… Ils ne laissent personne venir ici. A moins d'être de la famille… Alors…

-Tu as bien fait.

Et pour la rassurer il déposa un baiser sur le front.

-Je suis content que tu sois là.

Elle lui caressa doucement la joue avant d'ajouter : moi aussi. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi.

C'était surprenant de ne ressentir aucune gène. Pourtant il venait d'avouer son amour pour elle. Il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu. Mais tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Il avait déjà perdu assez de temps. Il ne voulait plus renier ses sentiments pour elle. Et puis, elle était là. Elle l'avait rejoint. Il avait besoin d'elle et elle était là. Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Un lien plus fort que tout, plus fort que la raison, plus fort qu'eux, incompréhensible, les unissait et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Et puis soudain, la réalité refit surface. C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas être là. Et l'équipe ? Le travail ? Ils ne pouvaient pas assurer le service à trois. Catherine n'avait pas pu accepter un congé de Sara

-Sara ?

-Je… J'ai été suspendue… Un petit accrochage avec Ecklie, le nouveau chef du labo

-Quoi ?

Il ne savait pas trop à quoi sa surprise était due. Sara suspendue ? Ou Ecklie directeur du labo ? Tout ça n'augurait rien de bon. Ecklie ne supportait pas Grissom. Il s'attaquait à Sara pour l'atteindre lui. Peut être que finalement ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à ses sentiments pour elle. Ca allait porter préjudice à Sara dans son travail. Il ne pouvait pas être la cause du licenciement de Sara. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander un tel sacrifice.

Sara comprit immédiatement le cheminement de la pensée de Grissom. Tout son corps s'était tendu. Ses yeux devenaient fuyants. Sa prise autour d'elle s'était relâchée. Alors c'est elle qui resserra son étreinte.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'étais fatiguée, je n'ai pas mesuré mes paroles. Ma suspension n'a rien à voir avec toi

-Mais il ne manquera pas de nous en faire voir.

-Alors il n'a pas à le savoir. Et puis, on ne fait rien de mal. Je suis juste venue soutenir un ami.

Rien de mal. C'était vite dit. Certes, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Ils n'avaient aucune relation intime. Mais tous ces gestes tendres, ces baisers par-ci, par-là étaient peut être encore bien plus révélateurs.

-Griss. Je ne renoncerais pas. Je ne te laisserais pas faire marche arrière. Et de toute façon pour le moment la seule personne qui compte c'est ta maman. Nous, on verra plus tard.

Encore une fois elle avait raison. Ecklie pouvait attendre. Et puis, il n'avait aucune envie de revenir en arrière. Il voulait pouvoir se réfugier dans les bras de Sara n'importe quand. Sans aucune gène. Et il voulait pouvoir être là pour elle tout le temps. Pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras en toute légitimité.

Il ne se fit pas prier et se plongea à nouveau contre elle.

* * *

Sara et Grissom dînèrent dans un petit restaurant non loin de chez sa maman. Ni lui, ni Sara n'avait le courage de faire à manger chez sa maman. C'était un peu dur pour lui, et Sara ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise de fouiller les placards à la recherche d'une casserole, d'une poêle…

Après le repas, ils prolongèrent la soirée par une promenade sur la plage. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés mais repoussaient au maximum leur arrivé dans la maison.

Ils profitèrent donc de la douceur de la soirée. Il n'y avait pas grand monde sur la plage. Un couple ou deux qui se promenaient en se tenant la main. Grissom et Sara marchaient côte à côte, en silence, appréciant le simple fait de pouvoir être ensemble. Mourant d'envie l'un comme l'autre de trouver le courage de se rapprocher, de se tenir par la main, par la taille.

Ils finirent par s'asseoir à l'écart de la jetée. L'un à coté de l'autre, regardant le soleil se coucher sur l'horizon.

-Ca me rappelle les premières soirées que nous avons passé ensemble à San Francisco, évoqua Sara.

-Oui. Tu te rends compte, ça fait déjà presque 7 ans

-Oui. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

-Parfois j'aimerai pouvoir revenir en arrière et revivre ces moments. Et en changer certains.

-Qu'est ce que tu ferais différemment ?

-J'aimerais pouvoir te dire tout. Te dire que je t'embrasserai à la fin du séminaire. Que je resterai auprès de toi... Mais je sais que j'agirai de la même façon. Simplement parce que je ne suis pas capable de faire autrement.

Sara comprenait parfaitement. Trop bien même. Elle aussi regrettait parfois de ne pas l'avoir embrassé, de ne pas l'avoir retenu, de ne pas l'avoir suivi, de ne pas lui avoir avoué ses sentiments à ce moment la. Mais elle savait aussi que si elle devait revivre cette rencontre demain, elle agirait de la même manière. Un frisson la parcouru.

-Tu as froid ?

-Un peu

-Rentrons

-Non

Grissom n'avait pas plus que Sara envie de rentrer. Il voulait repousser le plus loin possible le moment où il devrait se séparer de Sara, le moment où il se retrouverait seul dans son lit. Incapable de dormir. Il avait besoin d'elle, de sentir ses mains sur lui. Et il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle ne prenne froid. Evidemment, il n'avait ni pull, ni veste à lui mettre sur les épaules. Décidément, il manquait à tous ses devoirs. Tu parles d'un gentleman. Il se leva. Sara le regarda faire et commença à se lever elle aussi. A contre cœur. Mais il mit ses mains sur ses épaules pour qu'elle ne bouge pas. Et il s'assit à nouveau. Derrière elle. Plaquant son torse contre son dos. Il la prit alors dans ses bras pour partager sa chaleur. Sara se laissa aller et posa sa tête sur son épaule. De nouveau le silence s'installa entre eux. Ils savouraient cet instant de répit.

Ils en vinrent finalement à parler de l'état de sa maman. Elle avait fait un accident vasculaire cérébral. Un hématome s'était formé suite à la rupture d'un vaisseau. C'est lui qui représentait un danger. Il fallait qu'il se résorbe. C'était une question de temps. Mais le temps jouait contre eux. Plus il passait et plus ses chances diminuaient.

Le pire c'était surtout qu'à cause de Grissom, les médecins avaient du la plonger dans un coma plus profond. Quand il avait commencé à la toucher, à lui parler, elle avait réagit. Son cerveau s'activait. Grissom était heureux, c'était bon signe. Mais non. Au contraire. En s'activant, son cerveau ralentissait la résorption de l'hématome. Du coup le médecin avait accentué le coma pour qu'elle ne réagisse plus en sa présence. C'était absurde. Sur le coup il s'en était voulu, il en avait voulu à Sara, aux infirmières… Toutes lui avaient dit de la stimuler. Et au final, c'était pire. Et puis le docteur lui avait expliqué que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Qu'elle répondait également aux stimulations de l'équipe médicale. Que dans tous les cas ils auraient du en arriver à cette situation.

Par moment Grissom resserrait sa prise sur Sara. Eprouvant le besoin de la sentir contre lui. Il finit par se taire. Et ils restèrent là encore un moment. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Savourant la présence, la chaleur de l'autre.

Ils rentrèrent enfin chez sa maman. Grissom montra la chambre d'amis à Sara avant de se rendre dans la sienne. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se coucher, elle entendit Grissom qui l'appelait. Elle entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il lui tournait le dos, recroquevillé sur le coté au bord du lit.

-Reste avec moi Sara.

Sa demande sonnait plus comme une supplique. Elle ne savait pas trop comment y répondre. Pouvait-elle raisonnablement passer la nuit avec lui ? Oui, évidemment. Il avait besoin d'elle et elle serait là pour lui. Elle avança donc dans la chambre et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du lit.

-Sara… Viens avec moi s'il te plait.

A nouveau elle prit une minute de réflexion avant de s'exécuter. Les questions n'avaient fait que traverser furtivement son esprit. Elle l'aimait, il avait besoin d'elle. A ses cotés, physiquement. Il avait besoin de sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, la douceur de sa main dans ses cheveux… Elle ne pouvait qu'accepter.

A peine s'allongea t'elle sur le lit qu'il se retourna vers elle. Instantanément sa tête trouva sa place au creux de sa poitrine. Ses bras vinrent l'encercler au niveau de sa taille. Il la serrait presque à l'en étouffer.

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle étreinte, Sara resta immobile le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Puis une de ses mains se glissa dans ses cheveux, l'autre caressa son dos. Doucement Grissom relâchait sa prise. Le sommeil ne venait pas, mais il se sentait plus calme. Alors que Sara elle, n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Elle essayait de le faire discrètement, mais Grissom le ressentait fortement. Est ce qu'elle voulait partir ? Se sentait-elle gêner par la situation ? Etait-il allé trop loin ? Peut être qu'elle n'était pas prête ? Peut être qu'elle ne voulait pas se trouver dans cette situation ?…

-Sara ?

Elle profita de l'instant pour se dégager un peu de lui. Surpris par sa rapidité à se défaire de lui il se redressa sur un coude. Son visage reflétait tant d'interrogations

-Je… Tu… C'est juste que…

-Sara…

-Je suis désolée Griss. Je sais bien que ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. « Ca » quoi ? Elle recommençait. Elle recommençait à parler de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle était gênée. Elle butait sur ses mots. Elle enchaînait les mots. Les phrases.

-Moi non plus ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je n'ai pas de désir pour toi. Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Bien sur que je te désire. Juste pas maintenant. Je…

Le visage de Grissom avait reflété toutes les émotions possibles. La surprise en premier lieu pour maintenant arborer l'amusement.

-J'ai dit ça ?

-Oui

-Je suis désolé. Je…

-Je crois que j'ai compris

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Sur ce il se retourna et reprit sa position en chien de fusil, tournant le dos à Sara.

-Retourne dans ta chambre. Ca va aller.

Le cœur de Sara s'arrêta. Il s'imaginait vraiment qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec lui en ce moment même ? Non. Elle glissa sa main sur sa hanche et le força à se mettre sur le dos. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Caressa son visage.

-Je veux être là Gil. C'est juste que… Comprends moi. Je me retrouve dans le lit de l'homme que j'aime et que je désire depuis des années. Je sais bien qu'il ne s'agit que de réconfort. Mais…

-Continue Sara. Explique moi

-Ta tête sur ma poitrine, ton souffle chaud et humide sur mes seins… Je ne suis qu'une femme Gil. Et si je n'ai pas envie de plus que cette étreinte pour le moment. Même si je suis incapable de plus. Je ne peux pas empêcher mon corps de réagir…

Elle semblait si coupable. Evidemment. Penser à faire l'amour alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur la survie de sa maman. Surtout qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie à ce moment là. Pourquoi son corps réagissait. Il l'avait à peine touché. Et pas du tout de manière sensuelle. Seulement voilà, des années de désir, des années de frustrations. Et le simple fait de se retrouver dans un lit avec Grissom la faisait frémir.

Il la regarda avec une infinie douceur. Tellement d'amour émanait de son regard. Il avait bien compris ? Elle l'aimait. Elle le désirait. Si la situation n'était pas si tendue il aurait fondu sur elle pour lui faire l'amour. Il lui souriait. Et finit pas rire.

-Au moins je t'aurais fait rire.

-Ca fait du bien.

Après quelques minutes de silence Grissom reprit.

-Ca va aller Sara. Retourne dans ta chambre. Je comprends que tu ne sois pas à ton aise.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser. Mais on va faire ça à ma façon. Tant que tu ne me touches pas ça ira.

-Chatouilleuse ?

-Très. Allez, retourne toi.

Encore une fois il se remit en chien de fusil. Sara se colla contre son dos et passa un bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre elle. Grissom prit sa main dans la sienne et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens avant de porter leurs mains jointes sur son torse. Le silence se réinstalla et Sara espérait qu'il pourrait dormir un peu. Et si les cauchemars venaient troubler son sommeil, elle serait là pour les chasser.

-Sara ?

-Oui

-Raconte moi ton expérience avec le coma.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-S'il te plait

-C'est pas une belle histoire tu sais.

-C'était toi ?

-Oui

-Alors elle finit bien puisque tu es la avec moi.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler de cette histoire. Son histoire. C'est drôle, quelques jours auparavant elle récitait pourtant cette histoire devant son miroir, se préparant à la révéler à Grissom. Sa psy lui avait conseillé de parler de sa vie, de son enfance, de ses traumatismes à un ami. Mais aussi à son patron, qu'il comprenne ce qui l'avait en partie poussé dans l'alcool. Et aujourd'hui, son ami, son chef, lui demandait de lui en parler. C'était peut être le moment finalement. C'était difficile pour elle d'en parler. Et sûrement difficile à entendre. Mais vu la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, pourquoi pas maintenant.

-Mon père était violent. Un soir il m'a frappé un peu plus fort qu'un autre. Je suis tombée à la renverse et ma tête a heurté le coin de la table. Je suis restée un peu plus d'une semaine dans le coma. C'était bizarre comme sensation. Des gens racontent qu'ils voient une lumière blanche d'une grande pureté. Moi je ne me souviens de rien de ce genre. C'était plutôt comme un genre de rêve ou de cauchemar. Je voyais tant d'images. Certaines étaient des souvenirs. Plus ou moins heureux. D'autres… je ne sais pas… des images du futur. Je me voyais adulte. Je me suis vue avec des enfants. J'ai aperçu un homme aussi. Il était flou, mais il semblait avenant, gentil, aimant. Il avait un regard doux derrière ses yeux d'un bleu si pur. Un sourire rieur. Un peu plus grand que moi. Large d'épaule. Une stature imposante mais rassurante. Certaines de ces images se sont réalisées par la suite. Et je t'ai rencontré.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Avait-elle réellement vu une image floue de lui dans son coma. Un avenir avec lui. Elle n'avait pas parlé d'enfants ? Oui, c'est une image qui lui plaisait bien.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je me suis réveillée. Finalement j'étais bien dans ce monde. Il était essentiellement fait de douceur. Mais je sentais que quelque chose, quelqu'un me retenait dans le monde réel. C'était mon frère. Il avait passé toute la semaine à mon chevet. Me parlant sans arrêt. Sans lui je serais sûrement restée dans ce monde de coton. Loin des coups, des cris.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé après ?

Elle hésita encore quelques secondes. La suite du récit risquait de changer son regard sur elle. Non. Jamais elle ne lirait de pitié dans ses yeux.

-Les quelques mois qui ont suivi mon retour à la maison ont été plus calmes. Mon père a fait des efforts. Mais ça n'a pas duré. Les cris ont repris. Puis les coups. De plus en plus forts. Et un jour… Un jour maman s'est défendue. Et elle l'a poignardé. Il est mort sous ses coups. Et tout s'est arrêté. Du moins pour un temps. J'ai l'impression que les heures qui ont suivi ont duré des années. L'arrivée de la police, des pompiers… L'odeur âcre du sang qui reste imprégnée dans la mémoire. La scène figée dans le cerveau. Je ne pouvais plus fermer les yeux sans ressentir cette odeur, sans revoir les yeux révulsés de mon père, sans entendre son dernier râle et les sanglots de ma mère. Ces images me reviennent parfois.

-Je suis désolé Sara.

-C'est le passé. J'ai appris à vivre avec. Ou du moins je le croyais. Jusqu'à ce que je croise des enfants qui me ressemblent tant lors de nos enquêtes, des mères qui pourraient être la mienne… Mais ça va aller maintenant. Je sais que j'ai encore du travail, mais je vais y arriver.

-Je vais t'aider Sara.

-Oui

Encore une fois le silence remplit la pièce. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Sara se promenait à la frontière de l'éveil et du sommeil. Et Grissom la ramena dans le monde éveillé.

-Sara ?

-Oui

-Je veux te prendre dans mes bras.

-Griss… On en a déjà parlé.

-S'il te plait. Laisse moi te serrer dans mes bras.

-C'est pas la peine. C'est du passé.

-C'est pas que pour te réconforter. J'ai besoin de te sentir dans mes bras.

Sara se résigna. Elle desserra sa prise sur lui et le laissa se retourner. Elle l'immobilisa et l'allongea sur le dos. Il se laissait faire. Il aimait qu'elle mène ainsi la danse. Et puis il savait que s'il voulait la prendre dans ses bras ce serait aux conditions qu'elle lui imposerait.

Une fois qu'il fut ré-allongé, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et sa main sur sa hanche. Il avait bien fait de lui faire confiance. Il passa son bras dans son dos et la serra contre son torse. Son autre main alla s'emmêler avec celle qu'elle avait posé sur sa hanche et il l'emmena sur sa poitrine. Ainsi installés, Sara espérait qu'il réussirait à dormir un peu.

-Sara ?

-Griss… Faut que tu te reposes.

-Une dernière question

-Je t'écoute

-Tu crois que maman va s'en sortir ?

LA question. La seule à laquelle elle ne savait pas répondre. Il aurait pu lui demander de réciter tous les éléments du tableau périodique _Mendeleïev. __Il aurait pu lui demander toutes les applications possibles d'un grand nombre de matériaux. Il aurait pu… Mais non, la seule chose qu'il voulait savoir, elle n'avait aucune réponse. _

_-Je pourrais te dire oui et ainsi te rassurer. Mais la vérité c'est que j'en sais rien. Personne ne sait. Pas même les médecins. _

_-Mais toi tu es bien revenue._

-Oui. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que ta maman reviendra. Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir Gil. Demain nous retournerons la voir. Et tu continueras de lui parler. De lui dire combien tu l'aimes. De lui demander de se battre.

-Elle va revenir.

-Gil…

-Elle a une bonne raison de le faire maintenant que tu es dans ma vie. Maman ne partira pas sans avoir assisté à mon mariage, sans connaître ses petits enfants.

Il embrassa Sara sur la tête avant de se laisser emmener par Morphée. Sara eut un peu plus de mal à s'endormir. La dernière phrase de Grissom flottait dans sa tête…

* * *

Alors que le soleil commençait à éclairer la pièce, Grissom se réveilla. Immédiatement ses yeux se trouvèrent captivés par ceux de Sara. Il adorait cette image. Il s'était endormi avec l'image de son visage et il s'était réveillé avec cette même image. Il adorait ça. Il voulait que tous ses matins ressemblent à celui-ci.

-Bonjour mon ange

-Bonjour Gil

-T'as dormi un peu ?

-Pas vraiment. Et toi ? Tu as réussi à te reposer ?

-Oui. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible, mais j'ai dormi.

-Tu as eu une nuit agitée pourtant.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas. C'est moi qui t'ai empêché de dormir ?

-Non je ne dors jamais beaucoup tu sais.

-Ca va être un problème ça. Je suis un gros dormeur moi. Sans mes huit heures de sommeil, je ne suis capable de rien

-Alors je te regarderais dormir.

-Ah moins que, de la même manière que tu l'as fait cette nuit, j'arrive à empêcher les cauchemars de t'atteindre.

-Peut être. En attendant tu vas aller prendre une douche…

-C'est si terrible que ça ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu me précipites dans la douche…

-Imbécile, c'est juste pour aller plus vite, tu vas à la douche pendant que je prépare un petit déjeuner et après, on file à l'hôpital.

-C'est vrai, je dois aller voir maman. J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire. Mais tu as quand même le temps de m'embrasser. A moins que tu préfères que je passe à la douche avant et que je retrouve ma brosse à dent…

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Juste un baiser pour se dire bonjour, rien de sensuel, rien de passionnel ou de fusionnel. Juste ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et pourtant ce baiser était une vraie promesse de futur. La première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Et ils espéraient bien que ce n'était qu'un avant goût de baisers plus fougueux. Même si celui-ci reflétait beaucoup d'amour. Peut-être même bien plus d'amour que n'importe quel baiser gourmand, voluptueux, érotique… En fait toute cette nuit était une déclaration d'amour. Il fallait une vraie confiance en l'autre pour se mettre à nu ainsi, pour montrer ses faiblesses, pour exprimer la dureté de son passé, pour exprimer ses rêves d'un avenir commun. Non, ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour et pourtant ils s'étaient bel et bien donnés l'un à l'autre.

Une fois à l'hôpital, Sara profitait que Grissom était occupé avec les médecins pour aller voir sa maman. Elle s'était assise à ses cotés. Elle n'osait pas la toucher, lui prendre la main. Après tout, elles ne se connaissaient pas. Mais elle aussi elle avait des choses à lui dire.

-Bonjour Lily. Je suis Sara. Je suis une amie de Gil. J'aurais aimé qu'on se rencontre dans d'autres circonstances mais… Disons que… ni Gil, ni moi ne sommes très doués pour les relations humaines et… et ils nous a fallu toutes ces années pour nous trouver. Toutes ces années et… et votre accident. Maintenant il va falloir revenir avec nous Lily. Vous nous avez rapproché, vous ne pouvez pas nous séparer maintenant. Vous devez finir le travail. Revenir pour que Gil puisse passer le dernier cap. Gil sera détruit si vous nous quittez. Il ne saura pas surmonter ça. Je n'arriverai pas à le consoler de votre perte. Vous devez revenir. Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous montrer ce qu'on pourrait vivre et nous le reprendre aussitôt. Nous avons besoin de vous. Gil a besoin de vous. Il sera perdu sans vous. Et puis, moi aussi j'ai besoin de vous. Qui va me parler du petit Gilbert Grissom ? Qui va me raconter ses premiers pas ? Ses premiers mots ? Je suis sure que la première chose qu'il a dit devait s'apparenter à un « fourmi » ou « araignée »… J'attends avec impatience que vous me racontiez toutes ces anecdotes, toutes les bêtises qu'il a fait. Si vous saviez comme je l'aime votre fils. Ca n'a jamais été facile de l'aimer. J'ai souvent souffert de cet amour. Mais maintenant on a un avenir. Grâce à vous, on a enfin accepté nos sentiments. Alors ne nous abandonnez pas.

Grissom n'était pas resté très longtemps avec les docteurs. Rapidement il s'était retrouvé derrière le miroir de la chambre de sa maman. A écouter Sara lui parler. Elle lui parlait de lui bien sur. De son amour pour lui. Lui aussi il l'aimait. Tellement. Mais Sara se trompait. Si jamais maman… Si… Quoiqu'il arrive, il ne repousserait pas Sara. Non. Au contraire. Il se dévouerait à son amour pour elle. Il ne laisserait plus une seconde se perdre. Et un jour sans Sara était un jour perdu. Mais il ne voulait pas envisager ce scénario. Maman devait se réveiller.

Sara releva la tête et vit que Gil était là. Il la regardait à travers cette fenêtre. Pour une fois les rôles étaient inversés. C'est lui qui l'écoutait. Il l'avait entendu. Et c'était bien ainsi. Il lui sourit et se leva pour le rejoindre et lui laisser la place. Au moment même où elle quittait la chambre et Grissom entrait, les machines se mirent à biper, sonner, clignoter…

Une horde d'infirmières et de médecins accoururent. Grissom et Sara furent poussés vers la sortie. Paniqués, ils essayaient d'avoir des informations, de savoir ce qui se passait. Grissom était blanc comme un linge. Sara lui prit la main, mais il ne réagit pas. Il était paniqué, et elle ne valait guère mieux. Le bruit cessa d'un coup. A cette absence de sons leur cœur semblèrent s'arrêter. La chambre se vida, ne laissant qu'un médecin et une infirmière.

Grissom retenait difficilement ses larmes. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser. Pas maintenant. Il avait besoin d'elle.

Une infirmière les rejoint. Pourquoi elle arborait un tel sourire. Sa maman venait de le laisser et elle souriait.

-Monsieur et madame Grissom. Votre maman s'est réveillée.

Grissom ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Maman était réveillée. Alors pourquoi toute cette agitation d'un coup, tous ces bruits… Il regardait l'infirmière sans mots dire. Il attendait la suite. Il devait y avoir une suite. « Votre mère s'est réveillée… quelques secondes avant de nous quitter »…

-Rassurez vous, les instruments se sont affolés quand elle a commencé à respirer par elle même.

-Elle est réveillée ?

-Oui, monsieur Grissom.

Il se retourna vers Sara, toujours incrédule.

-Elle est réveillée.

Elle lui souriait. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue.

-oui

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva. Il la serrait contre lui. Elle s'accrocha à lui, ses bras croisés derrière sa nuque. Il la fit tourner sur lui même. La vie était belle. Elle lui souriait. Maman était sorti du coma, maman allait vivre. Il avait la plus belle peur de sa vie, mais aujourd'hui tout allait pour le mieux. Et en prime il avait gagné l'amour de Sara. Non, il avait toujours eu l'amour de Sara. De même qu'il l'avait toujours aimé. Seulement aujourd'hui ils montraient cet amour, ils vivaient cet amour. Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand l'infirmière fit part de sa présence.

-Je ne veux pas trop freiner votre enthousiasme, mais vous devez savoir que, même si votre mère est tirée d'affaire, tout n'est pas encore gagné.

-Non ?

-Il y a de fortes chances que votre maman ait des séquelles. Soit des difficultés motrices, soit des difficultés à s'exprimer…

-Mais elle va vivre.

-Oui. Nous allons lui faire passer plusieurs examens dans les jours à venir, et suivant son état, soit nous la placerons en maison de rééducation, soit en maison de retraite, et dans le meilleur des cas elle rentrera chez elle.

-Jamais vous ne mettrez maman en maison de retraite

-Monsieur, soyez raisonnable, c'est souvent la meilleure des choses à faire pour une personne de son âge ayant subit une telle attaque

-Ah mais je n'en doute pas, mais je vous laisserai la convaincre si nécessaire. Bon courage.

Le reste de la matinée se passa dans une ambiance particulière. Grissom était soulagé que sa maman soit en vie, mais il ne pouvait empêcher l'angoisse de faire surface. Et si elle ne pouvait plus se déplacer seule ? Et si elle n'arrivait plus à s'exprimer ? Comment ferait-il s'il ne pouvait plus communiquer avec elle ? Et si elle devait être placé dans une maison de repos ? Une maison de retraite médicalisée ? Où ? C'est une vraie galère de trouver une place dans ce genre d'établissement. Il la laisserait ici ? Non, Vegas serait mieux, il pourrait aller la voir régulièrement.

Une infirmière vint les chercher dans la salle d'attente.

-Votre maman a été ramenée dans sa chambre. Vous pouvez aller la voir. Tous les deux

En arrivant prêt de la chambre, ils entendirent un monstrueux brouhaha.

-Calmez vous madame Grissom. Tout va bien.

-Infirmière, attachez la

En entendant cette phrase, Grissom se précipita dans la chambre. Sa mère se débattait avec l'infirmière pour ne pas se laisser attacher. Aucun doute, elle n'avait aucun problème moteur ! La pauvre infirmière allait avoir quelques bleus…

Grissom alla rapidement à sa rescousse, il se plaça devant sa mère et la força à la regarder.

-Maman, tout va bien. Personne ne va t'attacher. Calme toi.

Dès qu'elle aperçu son fils elle se mit à signer à une vitesse incroyable. Grissom avait beaucoup de mal à la suivre.

-Doucement maman, doucement, je ne comprends rien.

Elle recommença plus calmement, lui expliqua qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'attache, comment elle pouvait parler les mains attachées ? Grissom traduisait au fur et à mesure à l'équipe soignante. Ces idiots n'avaient pas pensé à la surdité de sa maman. Si bien qu'elle fut prise de panique de les voir tous après elle ainsi, d'autant que personne ne lui expliquait ce qu'il se passait. Résultat, dans la panique elle s'était mise à signer, pour leur parler. Et ils avaient pris ses gestes frénétiques et incohérents pour un problème neuronal, puis de l'agitation et finalement de l'agressivité de sa part.

Bref, une grosse frayeur pour tout le monde qui fut rapidement corrigée. L'équipe médicale passait l'information à tout le personnel. « Madame Grissom est sourde, parlez lui bien en face qu'elle puisse lire sur vos lèvres ».

Grissom et Sara passèrent tout le reste de la journée avec Lily. Ils parlèrent de tout, de rien. Lily était ravie de faire la connaissance de Sara. Elle était heureuse de voir son fils ainsi épanoui. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux. Sara semblait un peu timide. Mais rapidement elle la mit à l'aise. Elle lui posa quelques questions sur elle, sa vie, mais sans pour autant se montrer indiscrète. La discussion était légère, toujours pleine d'humour. Lily signait et Grissom traduisait. Sara répondait en se mettant bien en face.

-Et qu'est que vous aimez dans la vie ?

-Grissom

Lily avait tout de suite adopté cette jeune femme. Elle était si différente et si semblable à son fils. Elle était parfaite pour lui. Elle pouvait lui tenir tête, elle avait beaucoup d'humour, elle était intelligente, elle était curieuse et surtout, elle semblait patiente. Et Gil était transformé en sa présence. Elle retrouvait pleinement son fils, drôle, joueur, taquin, un tantinet grivois. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi à l'aise avec une femme. En même temps il ne lui avait présenté que très peu de femmes. Et avec Sara, c'était comme une évidence. Il souriait continuellement. Il n'arrêtait pas de la toucher, de lui prendre la main, de lui caresser le dos dès qu'il passait à proximité l'un de l'autre. On aurait dit deux enfants. Ils étaient beaux. Heureusement qu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle était vraiment heureuse de le voir ainsi. Il avait enfin trouvé son âme sœur.

Tout se passait bien. Tout le monde profitait de cette bonne humeur. Grissom s'inquiéta quand il vit un nuage passer sur le visage de sa maman.

-Un problème maman ?

-Oui. Où est Hank ?

-Hank ?

-Oui, Hank, mon bébé ? Il est où ? Qui s'en occupe ?

Le cœur de Grissom se serra. Tout semblait parfait. Tout semblait aller dans le bon sens. Les docteurs avaient dit que sa maman n'avait miraculeusement aucune séquelle de son traumatisme. Apparemment ils s'étaient trompés. Elle n'avait plus sa tête. Elle délirait.

-Maman. Tu n'as pas de bébé. Tu n'as qu'un fils. Je suis là.

-Bien sur que je n'ai qu'un fils. Je sais que tu es mon seul fils. Ne me prends pas pour une folle. Et puis, je ne suis pas certaine que tu ne sois pas encore un bébé !

Sara ne put retenir un rire. Oui, Grissom était un vrai enfant face à sa maman. Au regard noir qu'il lui lança, elle compris qu'il était très inquiet. Pourtant Lily semblait tout à fait lucide. Mais c'est vrai que sa remarque précédente était incompréhensible.

- Je ne te parle pas de mon fils. Je te parle de Hank, ma p'tite boule de poil

-Maman, je comprends rien.

Grissom était à la limite de la panique. Imaginant le pire. Maman délirait. Maman perdait la tête. Il connaissait bien le phénomène. Petit à petit sa mémoire allait se dégrader. Elle finirait par l'oublier, ne plus le reconnaître.

-Mon chien Gil. Hank, le chiot que j'ai récupéré, il y a quelques mois. Où est-il ?

-Maman, tu n'as jamais eu de chien.

-Bien sur que si. Et c'est moi qui m'occupe de lui…

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'énerver, voulant se lever de son lit, une femme entra dans la pièce.

-Anna ! Quel plaisir de te voir. Hank est avec toi ? Il va bien ?

Anna, la nièce de Lily, alla l'embrasser avant d'étreindre son cousin. Cousin complètement perdu.

-Depuis quand tu as un chien maman ? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

-Si tu m'appelais plus souvent tu le saurais

-Maman…

-Je te taquines chéri. Je sais que tu travailles beaucoup. Quoique j'espère bien que maintenant tu vas lever le pied. L'idéal, ce serait que tu prennes un congé parental…

-Mon vieux cousin grincheux et solitaire bientôt papa ?

Grissom attrapa Sara pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il sentait que ce genre de discussion la mettait mal à l'aise. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Leur relation débutait à peine. Ils ne savaient pas du tout où tout ça les conduirait. Pour le moment ils n'étaient qu'amis. Bon, des amis proches, presque intimes. Mais pas des amants, pas un couple. Bien sur, c'est ce qu'il souhaitait. Il voulait pouvoir faire toute sa vie au coté de Sara. Peut être même avoir des enfants avec elle. Seulement il fallait faire un pas après l'autre. Ne surtout pas brûler les étapes. Alors pour rassurer Sara, et se rassurer lui, il avait besoin de la sentir contre lui. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule avant de répondre.

-Doucement, doucement. Laissez nous un peu de temps

-Il n'y a qu'à vous regarder pour comprendre que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre mon amour, les rassura Lily.

Grissom qui ne supportait pas être le centre de l'attention, encore moins quand il s'agissait de sa vie privée, changea rapidement la conversation.

-Et ce chien alors ?

-C'est un chiot annonça fièrement Lily. Il est magnifique. Un boxer, roux avec un tache blanche sur le poitrail. Il est adorable.

-C'est vrai qu'il est gentil. Par contre je ne vais pas pouvoir le garder plus longtemps. Gil faudra que tu passes le chercher ce soir

Une infirmière arriva pour évacuer tout le monde. La fin des visites avait sonné.

-Je vais devoir vous demandez de sortir, les visites sont terminées.

-Encore un peu, mademoiselle. J'ai passé 4 jours endormie, je voudrais profiter de mes enfants.

-Désolée madame Grissom, mais c'est l'heure.

Lily avait parfaitement repris ses esprits et commençait à parler. Difficilement, avec une voix un peu déformée. Elle n'aimait pas trop parler, mais parfois elle n'avait pas le choix. Et là, elle voulait s'exprimer directement à cette femme, sans passer par la traduction de son fils. Il était capable de censurer ses paroles. Il pouvait se montrer très à cheval sur certaines choses. Elle l'avait peut être trop bien élevé, il avait toujours du mal à braver l'autorité et les convenances.

-Vous pouvez bien nous laisser encore quelques minutes

-Je ne peux pas, c'est le règlement

-Le règlement ! Ce n'est qu'un bout de papier. Vous pouvez bien avoir une tolérance

-Non, madame, si je le fais pour vous…

-Ca va, ce n'est pas grand chose, vous ne risquez rien à nous laisser encore une petite heure.

Grissom vint au secours de cette pauvre jeune femme. Sa maman était la femme la plus douce et la plus gentille du monde, mais elle avait parfois des problèmes avec l'autorité. Et malgré son âge, malgré sa fatigue, elle n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de cette aide soignante.

-Maman, on va y aller. Et puis tu as besoin de te reposer.

-Je vais parfaitement bien. J'ai dormi tous ces derniers jours

-**J'ai** besoin de me reposer.

-Vieux garçon

Sara était très réjouie par cet échange. Lily était une femme formidable. Elle comprenait d'où Grissom tenait son humour décalé, sa sollicitude, et surtout son entêtement. Par contre s'il pouvait prendre exemple sur elle et oublier un peu le règlement ! Ce satané règlement qui était en parti responsable de ces longues années ou il l'avait repoussée. Sara espérait de tout son cœur qu'il allait le braver ce règlement, qu'il n'allait pas faire marche arrière dès leur retour à Vegas. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Si ça devait arriver elle démissionnerait. De toute façon, ça faisait déjà 2 jours qu'elle était suspendue et Ecklie n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. Peut être qu'ils n'auraient jamais à violer la politique du labo. Elle se sentait ennuyée par cette possibilité. Elle aimait son travail. Seulement il devenait de plus en plus dur à supporter. Et puis, ça simplifierait grandement les choses entre elle et Griss si elle ne travaillait plus pour lui. En fait le plus dur ce serait sûrement ça. Le fait de ne plus travailler avec lui, à ses cotés. Mais en contre partie, elle passerait ses nuits, ses loisirs avec lui. L'échange paraissait plutôt intéressant.

* * *

Ce soir là Grissom et Sara mangèrent à la maison. Il lui avait préparé un dîner végétarien. Après le repas, ils s'étaient installés à l'arrière de la maison, sur les marches de l'escalier menant à la plage. Sara était assise une marche en dessous de Gil, confortablement installée dans ses bras. Ils étaient bien. Calmes, sereins. Enfin, chacun d'eux ressentait une petite pointe d'angoisse. Ils étaient devenus amis. Depuis quelques jours ils se laissaient aller à des gestes tendres, intimes, mais tout ça dans le cadre d'un réconfort mutuel. Maintenant ils voulaient plus. Comment faisait-on pour passer d'amis à amants ? Lequel allait oser faire le premier pas ? Franchir le pas.

Grissom resserra sa prise sur Sara. Il fit glisser ses mains sur ses bras nus. Remonta ses mains avant de les laisser masser ses épaules. Il passa les doigts de sa main droite dans ses cheveux afin de les rabattre derrière son oreille. S'étant ainsi libéré la place, il déposa un baiser au creux de sa nuque. Il tremblait. Il se sentait fébrile. Et Sara frissonna sous cette caresse. Elle se retourna. Plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle n'y vit que de l'amour. Alors lentement, elle avança son visage vers le sien. Grissom fit les quelques centimètres manquant pour pouvoir goûter ses lèvres. Encore une fois ce fut un baiser timide. Juste des lèvres qui se rencontrent à peine.

Ils se reculèrent, échangèrent un regard avant de recommencer. Encore. Et encore. Finalement, l'un comme l'autre en voulaient plus. Sara passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Grissom. Il enserra sa taille dans ses bras puissants. Et de nouveau leurs lèvres se soudèrent. Cette fois Grissom joua de sa langue pour caresser sa lèvre inférieure, puis doucement il la glissa entre ses lèvres pour demander implicitement l'entrée de ce nouveau monde. Sara accepta immédiatement, aspirant sa langue dans sa bouche. Voulant le goûter, le sentir.

Rapidement ce baiser fut trop peu. Grissom voulait sentir sa peau sous ses mains, caresser son corps, ressentir la chaleur qui en émanait. Il passa ses mains sous son débardeur. Il fut surpris par la douceur de sa peau et par la façon dont elle réagissait à ses caresses. Elle frissonnait. Pas de froid ce soir. Elle brûlait de désir. Pour lui.

D'ailleurs son envie la conduisait elle aussi à débarrasser Grissom de ses vêtements. Ses doigts fins s'évertuaient consciencieusement à ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise. Du moins au début. Le désir prenant le pas, elle finit par arracher les derniers. Enfin, elle pouvait à loisir laisser ses mains se promener sur son torse puissant.

Sous la surprise Grissom stoppa ses gestes pour la regarder. Il ne put que lui sourire alors qu'elle lui faisait une petite mine désolée. Il ne connaissait pas du tout cette facette de Sara, et il devait bien avouer que c'était une très bonne surprise. Il fondit à nouveau sur elle, s'emparant dans ses lèvres pour se lancer dans un duel amoureux. Il se débarrassa aussi facilement de son haut. Elle était magnifique. Parfaite.

Il glissa ses mains sous son jean, caressant ses fesses avec délectation. Sara commençait aussi à s'attarder sur son bas ventre, le caressant à travers son pantalon. Ils profitaient pleinement l'un de l'autre, savourant les réactions de leur corps. Le désir était bien présent. Sara brûlait de toucher ce fier mat dressé face à elle, pour elle, par elle.

Grissom s'attardait sur sa nuque, ses mains repoussaient de plus en plus loin son jean, puis revenaient sur ses hanches, sur la courbe de ses seins galbés dans leur écrin de soie. Il s'apprêtait à les libérer quand il senti sa bouche sur son intimité. En une seconde, sans qu'il eu le temps de réagir, elle l'avait débarrassé de toute barrière entre son intimité et elle. Ce contact l'électrifia. La chaleur de sa bouche contrastant avec la fraîcheur de l'air ambiant. Au premier coup de langue il arrêta tous ses gestes, à la fois surpris de la voir si entreprenante, ravi de cette caresse et effrayé de ne pas pouvoir l'aimer si elle continuait.

Il lui fit relever la tête, le libérer.

-Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer

Elle lui répondit dans un sourire ravageur, rempli d'amusement, de désir non voilé.

-La chambre est beaucoup trop loin. La nuit est douce et personne ne peut nous voir

Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il avait envie d'elle. Maintenant. Et elle aussi. L'équation était aussi simple. Une pointe de culpabilité l'envahie cependant. Il avait tellement rêvé de cette première fois. Il s'était promis de l'aimer doucement, avec dévotion. De prendre son temps pour découvrir son corps, pour trouver les points sensibles la faisant chavirer. De couvrir son intimité de caresses, de la respirer, de la goûter. Il s'était juré d'assouvir son désir à elle avant même de penser à plonger son membre en elle. Résultat, il l'avait à peine touchée, juste quelques caresses. Et elle, elle l'avait déjà presque amener au bord du gouffre. Il ne pouvait pas accepter la situation. Il l'aimait, il devait lui montrer son amour, sa déférence envers elle. Il ne pouvait pas la prendre comme ça.

Il devait dire quelque chose. Non, il devait juste la prendre dans ses bras et la porter jusque sur le lit.

Sara ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres comme pour lui intimer le silence.

-Chuttttttt. Aime moi. Ici, et maintenant. Je te veux.

Il l'attrapa par la taille pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il ressenti alors toute la chaleur de son intimité sur la sienne. Il failli mourir à cette sensation. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Son membre était déjà tendu à lui en faire mal.

Sara se releva le temps de se défaire de ses vêtements. Elle plongea alors ses yeux dans cet océan en pleine tempête. Et doucement, d'une lenteur incroyablement douloureuse, elle s'assit sur lui. Accueillant en elle son membre. Une fois assise, elle s'immobilisa. Ils se perdirent dans une contemplation réciproque, savourant le plaisir de ne faire qu'un. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, s'accordant parfaitement.

Grissom n'en revenait pas qu'elle soit ainsi prête à l'accueillir alors qu'il l'avait à peine touchée. Finalement la situation lui convenait parfaitement. Unis, face à face. Il allait pouvoir se rattraper. Sara entamait un va-et-vient sensuel, prenant appui sur ses épaules. Elle menait la danse et lui avait tout loisir de laisser ses mains et sa bouche parcourir son corps. Sa langue se promenait sur sa poitrine, passant d'une aréole à l'autre. De temps en temps il revenait vers sa bouche pour goûter à nouveau ce fruit sucré, combattre pour la possession de cette antre de bonheur. Ses mains, elles parcouraient son dos, ses fesses, immobilisaient ses hanches ou accéléraient leur mouvement. Elles finirent leur course sur le point le plus sensible de son corps, lui arrachant des cris de satisfaction.

C'était le plus beau son qu'il n'est jamais entendu. Son visage était déformé par le plaisir et il aimait ça. Il aimait la voir complètement s'abandonner dans ses bras. Quelle plus belle preuve de confiance, d'amour. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour s'abandonner lui aussi.

Epuisé, il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le bois de la terrasse, entraînant Sara avec lui. Instinctivement elle nicha sa tête au creux de son coup alors qu'il caressait lascivement son dos. Tous deux reprenant pied dans la réalité.

Le soleil venait jouer à la frontière de ses paupières, essayant de le sortir du sommeil. Grissom grogna et tenta de se retourner pour se protéger et s'enfouir sous la couverture. Un poids sur sa poitrine l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Il ouvrit alors péniblement les yeux pour voir Sara blottie contre lui. Elle prenait son torse pour son oreiller et se serrait fermement contre lui. Cette vision le remplie de bonheur. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se réveillait avec elle. Il avait bien l'intention que tous ces prochains matins ressemblent à celui-ci. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, profitant simplement de la chaleur de ce corps sur le sien. Il prenait conscience de ses cheveux chatouillant son torse, de ses mains chaudes sur sa taille, de sa jambe entremêler aux siennes. Elle bougea doucement. Dans ce geste, sa cuisse frôla sa virilité. Cette caresse combinée aux réminiscences de l'odeur de leurs ébats de la veille, à ses souvenirs… il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour que tout son corps s'éveille.

Il passa sa main sur son visage pour la réveiller en douceur. Il traça son nez, effleura sa bouche. Cette caresse suffit à la sortir de son rêve. Aussitôt ses yeux se posèrent sur les siens.

-Bonjour mon ange, bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des années.

Il était heureux d'entendre ça. S'il était un peu prétentieux il se vanterait d'en être responsable. De l'avoir satisfaite, de l'avoir comblée, lui permettant un sommeil serein.

-Tu n'avais pas encore trouvé le bon oreiller ! Ou alors c'est que je t'ai épuisée

-Va savoir… Mais là je suis bien reposée

A peine avait elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle prenait possession de sa bouche. Rapidement elle se trouva à califourchon sur lui. Cette fois il ne se laisserait pas faire. Cette fois c'est lui qui prenait les choses en main. D'un coup de rein il passa sur elle. Emprisonnant ses mains au dessus de sa tête il se lança à la découverte de sa nuque, de son torse. Rapidement il la relâcha pour pouvoir aventurer ses mains sur sa peau et se donner la liberté de découvrir lentement son ventre.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfin découvrir son intimité, une masse lui sauta dessus. Les mains de Sara dans son dos furent rapidement accompagnées de léchouilles intempestives

-Hank, dégage de là.

Il se releva furieux, essayant de faire fuir le chiot qui prit ses gesticulations pour un jeu. Il lui sauta dessus, aboyant gaiement.

Sara ne put que rire devant la scène, un chiot très excité par le jeu devant un Grissom de plus en plus énervé. Elle se leva aussi et attira l'attention du chien. Après deux, trois caresses, ce dernier se blottit vers elle comprenant que le grand monsieur était bien sympa pour jouer, mais qu'il ne semblait pas trop ravi alors que la dame lui offrait un petit moment affectueux.

Il se tordait dans tous les sens pour offrir son ventre aux caresses de Sara.

Grissom était complètement dépité, debout aux pieds du lit, son membre fièrement dressé à regarder Sara jouer avec le chien. Sara jouait avec le chien alors que lui mourait d'envie de lui faire l'amour.

-Je vais aller le sortir.

-Sara ?

Il accompagna son prénom d'un regard appuyé vers sa virilité, espérant qu'elle comprendrait

- Gil, il doit vouloir faire ses besoins.

-Et moi j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai envie de toi

-Gil, tu peux attendre un peu. Je vais aller courir sur la plage avec lui, ça me défoulera

Grissom avança vers Sara

-J'ai une autre idée pour te défouler

Au moment où il arrivait près de Sara pour l'embrasser et surtout virer ce chien des draps, ce dernier se mit à grogner. C'était sa Sara…

-Je crois que tu vas devoir prendre ton mal en patience mon amour…

Elle se leva rapidement, embrassa Grissom à pleine bouche avant d'aller s'habiller pour un jogging en compagnie de Hank

* * *

Le lendemain, Lily sortait déjà de l'hôpital. Enfin, elle avait tellement insisté, que l'équipe soignante avait accepté. Presque sous la torture !

A peine eut elle passé la porte d'entrée que Hank lui fonça dessus. Il lui fit une fête incroyable, vraiment heureux de retrouver sa maîtresse. Quoique les deux humains qui s'étaient occupé de lui étaient plutôt sympas. Surtout elle, parce que lui était un peu grognon. Ah, et aussi ils passaient des heures interminables à s'enfermer tous les deux à faire de drôles de bruits !!!

Grissom attrapa vivement Hank, il avait peur qu'il renverse sa maman.

-Tu ne vas pas pouvoir garder ce chien maman

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est trop dangereux

-Gil, ce chien est une vraie crème

-Mais maman, tu viens de frôler la mort. Tu vas devoir te reposer.

-Tu vas rester encore quelques jours je crois. Après je pourrais m'en occuper

-Maman, c'est un boxer ! Tu ne vas pas garder un boxer

-Bien sur que si

-Maman, c'est un grand chien, très dynamique. Il va te faire tomber. Regarde comme il te saute dessus.

-C'est une question d'éducation. Quand il sera un peu plus vieux, il ne le fera plus

-Tu marches avec une canne maman. Ce chien a beau être gentil, s'il tire, il te fera tomber.

-Il est très gentil et obéissant.

-Maman, je n'ai pas envie de revenir dans quelques semaines parce que tu te feras opérer pour une fracture du col du fémur.

-Et qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

-Tu n'as qu'à le donner à quelqu'un, ou le placer à la SPA pour une adoption

-Mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

-Tu peux le donner à quelqu'un

-Je n'abandonnerai pas mon bébé. C'est mon chien

-Maman, soit raisonnable. Et puis il sera mieux avec des gens plus jeune qui le feront courir. Il a besoin de se dépenser.

-Gilbert Arthur Grissom !

Dieu qu'il avait horreur qu'elle l'appelle comme ça. Elle faisait ça à chaque fois qu'elle était en colère après lui. Ou qu'elle ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il redevenait un enfant à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça et il en avait vraiment horreur.

Sara regardait cet échange avec beaucoup d'amusement. Gil restait définitivement un enfant face à sa maman. Cela dit, il n'avait qu'à moitié tort. Lily ne pouvait pas garder ce chien, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus l'abandonner.

-Lily, Gil, doucement. Je vais prendre ce chien. Je m'en occuperais.

-C'est une excellente idée Sara. Heureusement que mon fils vous a rencontré. Il va peut être enfin devenir censé !

-Sara, ne soit pas ridicule, tu ne vas pas prendre un chien

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un chien.

-Et tu vas faire comment avec notre travail.

-Il y a beaucoup de gens qui travaillent et qui ont un chien

-Mais il n'y en pas tant qui sont susceptibles de travailler deux jours d'affilé sans rentrer chez eux.

Grissom ne voulait pas de ce chien. Il devait dissuader Sara de prendre cette bête avec eux. Il ne supporterait pas cet animal. Deux jours avec lui et il lui pourrissait déjà la vie. Une paire de chaussure ruinée, ses chaussettes dégoulinantes de bave quand il les avait récupérées au matin… Et… Et il ne pouvait tolérer qu'un chien interrompe ses câlins avec Sara. Il ne voulait pas d'un chien dans son lit.

-Je lui prendrais une nourrice. J'ai envie d'avoir un chien. Pouvoir aller courir avec lui après le service. Passer du temps avec lui

-Et moi ?

-Griss tu vas pas être jaloux d'un chien

-Si.

Evidemment qu'il était jaloux d'un chien. Il ne voulait pas partager sa vie, son lit, et encore moins Sara avec un chien. Il voulait rentrer du travail avec Sara, passer sa matinée avec Sara en regardant un film tous les deux enlacés dans le canapé, avant de s'endormir dans les bras de Sara. Et il voulait se réveiller avec Sara, prendre tranquillement son petit déjeuné avec Sara avant de se doucher avec Sara. Puis de passer la soirée avec Sara, une promenade, un ciné, un restau… avant d'aller au travail. Et à aucun moment de la journée il n'avait de temps pour aller promener un chien, jouer avec un chien… Et il était hors de question que Sara passe sa matinée à aller courir avec le chien. Il ne voulait plus passer une seconde sans elle. Il ne voulait pas la partager. Pas même avec un chien. Et encore moins CE chien bavant et envahissant qui ne lâchait pas Sara une seule seconde…

Il boudait. Gil Grissom boudait. Sara ne put que craquer. Elle s'approcha de lui, le prit dans ses bras avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je trouverai toujours du temps pour toi.

Un fin sourire prit place sur le visage de Grissom. Mais il n'était pas encore convaincu.

-Et tu vas le mettre ou ?

-Je vais le prendre avec moi dans l'appartement

Le cœur de Grissom se serra. Dans son appartement. Il était hors de question qu'elle vive dans son appartement. Il s'imaginait quoi ? Qu'il allait la laisser ainsi sortir de sa vie. Hors de question. Qu'ils allaient se voir à la sauvette une fois chez lui, une fois chez elle. Impossible. Il voulait s'endormir avec elle toutes les nuits et se réveiller à ses cotés tous les matins.

-Il serait mieux chez moi, c'est plus grand et il y a un jardin.

-Je le laisserai chez toi la nuit, et je le récupèrerait après le service

_Elle ne veut pas comprendre. Si elle prend ce chien, elle me prend avec. On vivra tous les trois. On vivra tous les trois. Enfin, je préfèrerai tous les deux. Mais Sara veut ce chien, et moi je veux Sara. Sara heureuse. Je devrai réussir à faire un petit effort. S'il ne s'approche pas de mes affaires, s'il ne rentre pas dans la chambre, s'il ne monte pas sur le canapé…_

-Ca va te faire beaucoup de trajet. Le plus simple c'est que Hank et toi veniez vivre à la maison avec moi.

Sara était plus que surprise par cette proposition. Ils n'étaient pas encore vraiment ensemble qu'il lui proposait de venir vivre avec lui. C'était… rapide. Et si ça ne marchait pas. Et s'ils ne s'entendaient pas. Pas simple de vivre en couple. Surtout deux célibataires endurcis comme eux. Ils allaient devoir s'habituer l'un à l'autre. Changer leurs habitudes, s'habituer à celles de l'autres. N'importe quoi. Pourquoi se posait elle d'un coup autant de questions. Ils avaient tant partagé ces derniers jours. Elle avait adoré passer sa nuit à le regarder dormir, passant sa main dans ses cheveux à chaque fois qu'un mauvais rêve l'agitait. Et elle avait été ravie de se réveiller dans ses bras. Se réveiller. Elle avait dormi, toute une nuit. Ca faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas dormi toute une nuit. Et la, dans ses bras, elle avait dormi, pas de cauchemar, pas de réveil en sueur. Evidemment qu'elle voulait passer tout son temps avec lui, vivre avec lui.

Elle s'avança vers lui, l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser.

-Oui, on va vivre tout les trois

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'en cet instant. Il referma les bras sur sa silhouette. Il l'embrassa avec douceur et fit passer tout son amour dans ce baiser.

-Il y a peut être encore un détail à régler dit doucement Sara

-Lequel ?

-Faut changer le nom de Hank

-J'aime bien ce nom

-Gil ! Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler

-Oui. Mais moi je trouve que ça lui va bien ce nom. J'ai la même envi de l'étrangler quand tu passes du temps avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi

Sara éclata de rire. Gil Jaloux. D'un chien.

-Ah, et je refuse que ce chien dorme dans la chambre

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi…

Il la serra de nouveau contre lui. Et lui murmura à l'oreille

-Tu verras ce soir mon amour

-J'attends ça avec impatience…

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Gil et Sara avaient emménagé dans un loft un peu à l'écart de la ville. Leur maison à eux. Ils avaient pris bien soin de prendre un logement avec un grand jardin dans lequel trônait une magnifique niche pour Hank.

Sara entra dans la chambre. Grissom était assis dans le lit, le dos contre la tête de lit, en train de lire. Hank était à ses coté, allongé de tout son long contre sa jambe, sa tête posée sur sa cuisse. Sara ne put que sourire à cette vision. Ses deux amours. Evidemment, elle se retint de rire.

-Gil, je croyais que Hank ne devait as venir dans la chambre.

-Seulement quand nous sommes tous les deux dans la chambre.

-Griss, je suis là.

-Hum hum. Je le ferais sortir quand on se couchera. Pour le moment il ne dérange pas.

Grissom qui ne supportait pas ce chien il y a encore quelques mois ! Et les voilà parfaitement complices. Inséparables. Ils passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble. Hank suivait son maître partout. Il restait avec lui dans son bureau quand Grissom s'y enfermait pour travailler. Il le suivait dans le jardin dès qu'il sortait voir ses abeilles… Le seul moment que ce chien lui accordait encore c'était leur jogging quotidien. Et encore, cela faisait quelques semaines que Grissom les accompagnait.

Elle était de mauvaise fois. Ce chien l'adorait autant que Griss, il lui faisait toujours la même fête à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait. Quant à Gil, s'il s'était mis au jogging, c'était uniquement pour pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec elle. Au début, elle n'appréciait pas trop. Elle aimait ces petits moments de répits, seule avec Hank et son iPod. Un moment rien qu'à elle, pour elle. Se ressourcer en se dépensant et en écoutant de la musique. Alors le jour où Gil avait décidé de les accompagner, sa première réaction fut négative. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir écouter de musique et devoir se mettre à son rythme. Et finalement, l'expérience fut plutôt agréable. Ils avaient profité de ce moment pour discuter, échanger. Et Griss avait joué le jeu. Elle avait couru plus tranquillement que d'habitude, et Gil avait suivi, assez bien. Et au moment où il en avait eu marre, il s'était simplement arrêté. Il l'avait regardé avec un petit sourire malicieux. Alors qu'elle le regardait, intriguée et contrariée, il lui tendit son iPod. « Continus, je t'attends là ». Il avait pensé à tout. Il était adorable. Elle l'avait embrassé avant de repartir avec le chien, accélérant sa course.

Finalement elle adorait courir avec lui. Il s'était amélioré. Maintenant il tenait presque toute sa sortie. Mais bien souvent il s'arrêtait quand même pour lui permettre d'avoir un moment juste pour elle. Et puis, l'autre aspect, c'était qu'il avait perdu du poids. Il était de plus en plus sexy. Sans compter, qu'il était aussi de plus en plus endurant, ce qui n'était pas négligeable dans d'autres situations plus intimes !

Sara s'installa sur le lit à coté de Grissom. Elle jeta un œil sur sa lecture. Un précis d'entomologie. Ca expliquait sa réponse laconique sans décrocher ses yeux de son livre. Elle se colla à lui avant de laisser sa main divaguer sur son torse alors qu'elle lisait par dessus son épaule. Elle réalisa alors qu'il était torse nu. Evidemment. Ils n'avaient qu'un pyjama pour deux. Il mettait le bas, elle mettait le haut ! Il était toujours torse nu, pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle ne cessait d'apprécier caresser son torse. Elle embrassa son épaule. Sa main s'aventurait plus bas, s'attardant sur son ventre redevenu ferme grâce à la course. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passe la barrière de son pyjama, la main solide de Grissom s'empara de la sienne. Il la porta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

-N'essaie pas de me distraire quand je lis.

Elle essaya de dégager sa main pour repartir à l'assaut de son corps.

-Pas maintenant Sara. Je veux finir mon livre

-Tu le connais par cœur

-Non, c'est un nouveau

-Tu trouves tes insectes plus intéressant que moi ?

-Avoue que mes araignées sont sexy avec leurs 8 longues jambes

-Certes, je n'en n'ai que 2, mais elles sont bien plus douces et glabres !

Il se retourna enfin vers elle. Un sourire sur le visage.

-J'aime tes jambes. Les plus douces du monde. J'aime les regarder, j'aime les sentir autour de la taille.

-Alors laisse toi faire.

-Plus tard. Je dois finir de lire ce livre, j'ai une présentation demain

Son regard trahissait son envie. Il ne lui faudrait pas insisté beaucoup pour le faire craquer. Mais elle savait qu'il devait terminer. Et elle l'aurait pour elle toute la nuit. Elle préférait patienter un peu et le garder avec elle toute la nuit dans ce lit, plutôt que de l'aimer maintenant et de le voir se lever tout de suite après pour qu'il finisse son travail. Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Caressant ses lèvres.

Elle alluma la télé et s'installa contre lui. Il leva distraitement son bras pour qu'elle puisse prendre sa place. Sa tête sur son épaule. Il la serra contre lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Grissom leva la tête de son livre. Le son de la télé le distrayait. Sara regardait une série policière. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien aimé dans cette série. Encore un feuilleton policier de plus. Apparemment Sara appréciait particulièrement deux personnages qui se tournaient autour. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'était pas du tout passionné par cette série. Par contre, la merveilleuse brune qui se blottissait contre lui l'attirait irrémédiablement. Il avait déjà lutté tout à l'heure pour ne pas poser son livre et lui faire l'amour.

Ce livre était vraiment intéressant. De nouvelles théories passionnantes. Seulement il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Il aurait pu blâmer le son de la télé, mais il n'en était rien. Sara l'avait définitivement sorti de sa lecture.

Il commença à laisser sa main parcourir son bras. La frôlant, lui procurant une douce caresse, quelques frissons. Elle se blottit encore plus contre lui, appréciant son attention. Satisfait de sa réponse, il continua, passa sa main dans son dos. Il caressa la peau douce qui apparaissait au bas de son dos sous son haut de pyjama. Arrivant sur ses fesses il fut très agréablement surpris de constater qu'elle ne lui avait pas volé son boxer. Elle était nue. Il aimait ça.

-Griss, je regarde ma série

-Tu as déjà vu cet épisode.

-Pas du tout

-Menteuse

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Et lui, il lui revoyait tout son amour. Souriant

-C'est celui ou le vieil inspecteur embrasse enfin sa jeune collègue.

-Oui. Laisse moi regarder

-Tu ferais mieux de m'embrasser

-Et ton livre ?

-Tu es bien plus passionnante que toutes mes lectures.

Sara ne put que craquer. Elle abandonna sa série préférée. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui offrit ses lèvres.

Hank leva la tête. Cette fois il partit très rapidement rejoindre sa niche. Il avait bien retenu la leçon maintenant, il était temps de laisser ses maîtres seuls…

Elle passa une jambe par-dessus lui. Une fois à califourchon, elle le regarda au fond des yeux.

-Essayez vous de me distraire pendant ma série Monsieur Grissom ?

-Exactement Madame Grissom, nous avons des choses beaucoup plus passionnantes à faire

-Vraiment ?

-Oh oui… Et je compte bien vous distraire toute la nuit…

* * *

Merci de votre lecture, j'espère que ce petit texte vous a distrait quelques minutes...

A bientôt


End file.
